


We’re bigger than we ever dreamed (and I’m in love with being a queen)

by raxilia_running



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Una guerra del cibo con il kaiseki di un prestigioso ristorante di Osaka era una situazione in cui mai Yuuri avrebbe pensato di ficcarsi, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati, ma con Viktor Nikiforov accadeva sempre e soltanto l’inaspettato. Forse era un pensiero troppo sentimentale ma c’era stato un ante e un post-Viktor nella sua vita, una linea di demarcazione così netta da aver rivoluzionato tutte le sue certezze, al punto che poteva ben dire che, con lui di fianco, era l’anormalità a diventare il suo pane quotidiano.Metti un russo troppo su di giri anche senza il sakè, un porcellino alla costante ricerca di rassicurazioni, una saletta privata in un ryouten e poi la notte fredda di novembre fra le luci di Osaka e quello che otterrai non sarà il tour gastronomico dell'anno, forse, ma una serata dai risvolti inaspettati, sì.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic è dolcissima. È probabilmente una delle cose più piene di melassa e PAROLE IMPORTANTI che abbia mai scritto. Io vi ho avvertito.  
> Sì, vi faccio il warning sui sentimenti potenti e non sul porno, perché tanto mi conoscete abbastanza da non avere bisogno di spiegazioni ulteriori in merito. Anche se... sì, pure il porno... ce n'è TANTO. Per il resto delle note ci vediamo di sotto, o vi spoilero TUTTO.

_And we'll never be royals_   
_It don't run in our blood_   
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us_   
_We crave a different kind of buzz_   
_Let me be your ruler_   
_You can call me Queen Bee_   
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_   
_Let me live that fantasy_   
_**(Royal | Lorde)**_

«Mmh…».

Viktor si stiracchiò, lanciando occhiate curiose ai piatti che in quel momento un’ossequiosa cameriera in abiti tradizionali giapponesi stava servendo loro. Yuuri al suo fianco era tutto una profusione di inchini e ringraziamenti, uno spettacolo che trovava sempre immensamente divertente e «Oh, che piattini carini!» trillò il russo, entusiasta, provocando un arrossimento di guance generale che colpì il suo ragazzo e la giovane donna nello stesso momento.

«Beh, sì, il _kaiseki_ generalmente ha sempre un aspetto molto colorato… e curato… c’è tutta una filosofia dietro…».

Yuuri si produsse in un colpo di tosse basso, provando a scacciare quell’improvvisa ondata di imbarazzo che l’aveva colto alle esclamazioni entusiastiche di Viktor, ma quello per tutta risposta appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo, sporgendosi verso di lui e sussurrando con fare sornione: «Davvero? Raccontami di più!».

Fece appena caso all’ossequioso inchino che la cameriera rivolse loro prima di sparire dietro le porte scorrevoli di carta bianca e legno chiaro. Si richiusero in un fruscio impalpabile, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri si concentravano tutti sulla figura raccolta di Yuuri che, con le gambe incrociate e una mano dietro la nuca, provava a raccontargli un altro pezzo di quel Giappone che si stava dando il tempo di scoprire insieme a lui.

Ci si incantava sempre, sulle spiegazioni del suo porcellino, e non soltanto per il loro contenuto: Katsuki Yuuri aveva un modo tutto suo di raccontare le cose, lo sguardo che si perdeva nel vuoto, gli occhi che brillavano, le dita che gesticolavano cercando di riafferrare il filo del discorso, la voce che qui e là saliva di tono e improvvisamente incespicava sulle parole più semplici.

Viktor era capace di trascinarlo nei discorsi più sciocchi, pur di guardarlo parlare per minuti interi e senza alcuna interruzione di sorta: riteneva che non lo facesse abbastanza ed era un peccato perché, beh, tutto di lui vibrava di un suono particolare, qualcosa che gli sfiorava il cuore come una carezza calda e dannatamente rilassante.

«… quindi è qui, dal _sakizuke_ che dovresti cominciare».

Viktor si accorse solo dopo qualche istante che Yuuri stava puntando le sue bacchette in direzione di un piattino a forma di conchiglia che spiccava nel mezzo del suo vassoio, ugualmente ingombro di pietanze minuscole e lucidamente colorate, e sollevò un sopracciglio, rimirando un quadratino di miso sormontato da erbette e un gamberetto disposti in un ammirabile equilibrio precario.

Yuuri ebbe appena il tempo di sbattere le ciglia, che le bacchette di Viktor puntarono al _suo_ piatto e si impossessarono dell’antipastino. Un altro battito di ciglia e tutto era bello che sparito nella bocca a cuore del suo ragazzo.

« _Vkusno_!» commentò quello, entusiasta, e gli rivolse un sorrisetto fin troppo malizioso, prima di dedicarsi al suo _sakizuke_ sotto lo sguardo impietrito di Yuuri. Eh no, era inutile che ricorreva al russo e alle espressioni tenere per incantarlo. Aveva deciso di portarlo in un _ryoutei_ di Osaka – il tour gastronomico di Osaka, dannazione – e svenarsi per un piatto tradizionale giapponese come si doveva, non gli avrebbe… non gli avrebbe permesso di rubargli un solo boccone di quello che c’era sul tavolo, neanche per tutto l’oro del mondo!

Viktor era stato svelto ma lui fu praticamente fulmineo: tutto ciò che il russo riuscì ad avvertire fu lo spostamento d’aria e nel lasso di tempo che il suo sguardo divertito si spostava dal volto del ragazzo al suo vassoio, il suo _sakizuke_ era già sparito fra le labbra di Yuuri e nelle sue guance, gonfiate come quelle di un coniglietto arrabbiato.

La sua risata fonda e scrosciante si propagò fra le pareti sottili della piccola stanza, che era un tripudio di sfumature pastello, dal verde color mocha dei tatami al beige acerbo del soffitto e degli arredi. Yuuri era un artista nel modulare la sua impazienza, fin troppo pronto a fare un passettino indietro per evitare lo scontro, ed era sempre sorprendente riscoprire in lui quel tasto giusto che lo costringesse a saltare su e tenere testa persino a lui, nientemeno che Viktor Nikiforov.

«Oooh, quindi mi vuoi sfidare?» lo prese in giro, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con le bacchette, e quando «Veramente avresti cominciato t… Viktor!» provò a richiamarlo Yuuri, quello si era già sporto oltre la sua spalla, mirando a un piatto di sushi di tonno dall’aspetto decisamente invitante.

Le bacchette di Yuuri scattarono, intercettando le sue a metà strada e bloccandole con un colpo degno di uno spadaccino, mentre il ragazzo si affrettava a chiarire: «E poi stai seguendo l’ordine sbagliato!».

«Oh, davvero? E qual è l’ordine giusto, allora?» lo incalzò con fare fintamente ingenuo ma Yuuri, troppo preso dalla sua spiegazione, stava già indicando con un cenno del capo «L’ _hassun_ , che devi alternare con… aspetta un momento!».

Viktor rise di nuovo, mentre il suo ragazzo, seduto a gambe incrociate a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo ginocchio, lottava una battaglia all’ultima bacchetta per la supremazia su quello che era il suo sudato vassoio da 15.000 yen, capace di richiamarlo con una voce persino più invitante di quella che avrebbe potuto sfoderare lui stesso per attirarsi la sua benevolenza.

«Viktor, puoi prenderle dal tuo vassoio, sono identiche!» protestò Yuuri ancora una volta ma figurarsi se Il suo ragazzo lo ascoltava, quando aveva deciso di mettere a dura prova la sua pazienza. Per i successivi due minuti e rotti il loro tavolo divenne un complicato volteggiare di chicchi di riso, scampoli di erbe aromatiche e brandelli di pesce crudo che finivano per volare dappertutto, tranne che nelle loro bocche.

Una guerra del cibo con il _kaiseki_ di un prestigioso ristorante di Osaka era una situazione in cui mai Yuuri avrebbe pensato di ficcarsi, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati, ma con Viktor Nikiforov accadeva sempre e soltanto l’inaspettato. Forse era un pensiero troppo sentimentale ma c’era stato un ante e un post-Viktor nella sua vita, una linea di demarcazione così netta da aver rivoluzionato tutte le sue certezze, al punto che poteva ben dire che, con lui di fianco, era l’anormalità a diventare il suo pane quotidiano.

Si permise di distrarsi e Viktor ne approfittò per insinuarsi fra le pieghe dei suoi pensieri e ficcargli poco cerimoniosamente fra le labbra un gamberetto, all’esclamazione entusiasta di «Su, allora, mangia dal tuo piatto!». I suoi brillanti occhi castani tornarono a posarsi sul suo ragazzo, mentre masticava e ingoiava velocemente il boccone, senza nemmeno soffermarsi fino in fondo sul sapore del cibo – finiva sempre, _sempre_ così ogni volta che l’attenzione di Viktor si concentrava tutta su di lui.

«Beh, lo farei se, insomma, mi lasciassi il tempo!».

Viktor rise, di nuovo, una di quelle risate che assomigliavano allo scroscio d’acqua fredda e facevano venire ugualmente i brividi lungo la schiena a Yuuri e poi si limitò a osservarlo, appoggiando la guancia alle nocche della mano destra, che ancora stringeva le bacchette.

«Che cosa c’è, Yuuri?» sussurrò, dolcemente serio. C’era sempre qualcosa che lo inquietava, quando lo sguardo del suo ragazzo si faceva troppo lontano, il terrore che la sua mente se ne andasse a vagare per posti in cui non poteva seguirlo né difenderlo, e se ne faceva un punto d’onore di mantenerlo sempre con i piedi – o in quel caso il sedere – ben incollati al terreno.

Yuuri si affrettò a scuotere il capo, producendosi in un sorriso incerto, e fu solo l’espressione concentrata di Viktor a convincerlo ad ammettere che «Nulla! Cioè… solo… non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmi a lanciare cibo in un _ryoutei_. Con te. Sono posti di classe, Vik!».

«Oh, ma porcellino mio, infatti noi con molta classe ci stiamo solo imboccando il cibo a vicenda!» lo prese in giro lui ma il suo sguardo azzurro e fondo continuava a restare concentrato sul suo viso, alla ricerca della più minima incrinatura che potesse smentire quelle parole. Tutto ciò che vi trovò, invece, fu il rossore improvviso del suo ragazzo, che nel mezzo di quel silenzio colmo di attenzione già stava cominciando ad annaspare. Fu così che Yuuri si affrettò a sporgersi verso il suo vassoio, individuando senza troppa difficoltà una fettina di _sashimi_ , e porgendoglielo in punta di bacchette con un fare quasi adorante.

Viktor sorrise, illuminandosi persino più di quanto non facessero gli occhi scuri di Yuuri, e spalancò la bocca in un modo che il suo ragazzo non avrebbe potuto definire ingenuo neanche se avesse provato a mentire. Lo faceva apposta, ne era sicuro, a schiudere le labbra a quel modo e lasciarsi appoggiare il boccone sul dorso della lingua, come se stesse sottintendendo a qualcosa di profondamente osceno, e Yuuri dovette ricordare più volte a se stesso che erano in un posto pubblico, non a casa, non era assolutamente il momento di lasciarsi andare a certe fantasie…

«Beh, io non avrei mai pensato che le divise da _maid_ fossero così tanto carine» esordì Viktor, masticando pensoso il suo boccone, e «Beh sì, in effetti hanno il loro fascino e poi il _Maidreamin Maid Cafè_ ha delle cameriere molto brave…» convenne Yuuri, già tranquillizzandosi. Sì, Osaka stava piacendo parecchio a Viktor e il suo cibo… beh, stava rendendo particolarmente contento lui. Il fatto, poi, che il russo lo trascinasse in passeggiate estenuanti rendeva quei pranzi e quelle cene tutt’altro che modesti ancora più gustosi; a dirla tutta, finché restavano assieme Viktor poteva tirarlo nelle avventure più sconclusionate, gli sembrava di essere capace di compiere qualsiasi impresa.

«Forse dovrei comprarmene una anch’io, che ne pensi? Quella nera era particolarmente sfacciata».

Yuuri ci mise più di qualche secondo a riordinare il quadro che gli si presentava davanti: Viktor che gli rivolgeva un sorrisetto sornione, un boccone di sashimi sgocciolante salsa di soia che già gli premeva contro le labbra, la sua bocca che si rifiutava di rispondere nel modo giusto e le bacchette che gli cadevano di mano per la sorpresa.

Ok, lui ci aveva provato ma quella proposta era francamente troppo. Viktor Nikiforov vestito da _maid_? Il suo Viktor?! Avrebbe voluto fermarsi ma «Oh… mmh… beh… sì… se ti piace… quella nera… indossarla… perché no… sarebbe… uh… qualcosa di nuovo… ?!» il suo cervello aveva smesso di passargli le parole giuste e aveva cominciato a macinare immagini, particolarmente dettagliate, del russo inguainato in una divisa da _maid_ tutta pizzi e balze e… gonne corte.

Le gambe di Viktor – quelle formidabili gambe da pattinatore che spiccavano salti magistrali, neanche dipingessero l’arte nell’aria ghiacciata dei palazzetti – che spuntavano di sotto l’orlo arricciato di una gonna nera e bianca… magari inguainate in un paio di autoreggenti? Cosa… perché doveva fargli quelle proposte in un _ristorante_ e perché il suo corpo stava cominciando a reagire in maniera tanto inopportuna?!

«Esatto, qualcosa di nuovo~… ormai con lo _yukata_ e la divisa da infermiera mi hai già visto!» trillò Viktor, la punta del naso che arrossiva appena, mentre si copriva la bocca con la mano in un accesso di pudicizia poco credibile. Si sarebbe persino accontentato dell’espressione insofferente stampata sul volto di Yuuri e di immaginare tutto ciò che avrebbe fatto a quella bocca incredulamente spalancata, se il suo sguardo azzurro non fosse caduto poco casualmente più in basso.

«Ma no, guarda, ti sei tutto sporcato!» sbottò fin troppo compreso, accennando col capo al cavallo dei pantaloni del suo ragazzo. Yuuri sobbalzò – non poteva essere, aveva soltanto _pensato_ a Viktor vestito da _maid_ , non è che bastasse così poco per…

«Oh sì! Aspetta che mi pulisco!» balbettò confuso, cercando con lo sguardo il tovagliolo. Ma certo, che sciocco che era: Viktor lo stava imboccando e il sashimi gli era finito tutto addosso, perché era stato troppo occupato a farsi crollare la mascella al livello dei tatami. Con quel ragazzo non si poteva dire che non rischiasse l’infarto ogni santo giorno.

«Non ti preoccupare, ti aiuto io~».

Ce l’avevano un defibrillatore in quel posto? Perché Viktor si stava sporgendo con pericolosa determinazione in avanti e Yuuri ebbe appena il tempo di aggrapparsi al bordo del tavolino e conficcarci le unghie dentro, prima che la bocca del russo si poggiasse sui suoi jeans, dove spiccava l’alone bruno della salsa di soia.

Viktor sospettava che non fosse solo la cerniera di metallo a rendere i jeans di Yuuri tanto duri, in quell’istante, ma lo sapeva bene che menzionare certi travestimenti in sua presenza poteva avere effetti devastanti e… giurava su Maccachin che non aveva avuto altra intenzione che mangiare, quando aveva invitato il suo ragazzo a cenare al Tenno-den.

Il punto era che Yuuri sapeva scatenare le sue fantasie più perverse anche solo respirando e quella porta, opportunamente chiusa, il silenzio di cristallo di quella stanza tutta curve e pastelli, le sue reazioni così esasperatamente sincere… non approfittarne sarebbe stato un peccato.

«Vik… VikVikVik _Viktor_!» sussultò Yuuri in un sibilo, inarcando la schiena di scatto, quando la bocca di Viktor si schiuse in un bacio caldissimo contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, e giurava di poter sentire la consistenza vellutata delle sue labbra persino attraverso boxer e denim, come se fosse stato nudo. Non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a riprendersi dalla visione delle sue gambe coperte solo da una gonna, che il bastardo gli faceva… quello!

Le sue mani grandi si inerpicarono sulle sue cosce aperte – e dire che si era girato solo per pulirsi – e i polpastrelli affondarono nella stoffa scura dei jeans, mentre Viktor gli assestava un altro, devastante bacio e il livello della sua euforia si faceva ingestibile. Stava avvampando e il caldo bruciante che gli formicolava sotto le guance già scivolava pericolosamente in basso, concentrandosi con tanta violenza lì dove il suo ragazzo lo stava baciando, che calmarsi diventava un’impresa impossibile.

E in altre occasioni lo avrebbe lasciato fare, si sarebbe abbandonato al tocco sicuro dei suoi palmi larghi, avrebbe lasciato che lo scoprisse uno sfioramento devastante dopo l’altro e se lo prendesse tutto in bocca senza colpo ferire ma erano in un ristorante. Un ristorante lussuosissimo di Osaka e se li beccavano in quella posa… li avrebbero cacciati fuori di lì a calci.

«Viktor… Viktor…. Poi ci scoprono…» gemette silenziosamente, toccandogli la nuca in punta di dita nel disperato tentativo di convincerlo ad alzare la testa e guardarlo in faccia. Per sua immensa sfortuna lo fece e Yuuri ringraziò di essere seduto, perché lo sguardo azzurro che gli scoccò fu capace di spezzargli le ginocchia sul posto.

«Ma non posso lasciarti in questo stato… poi non ti concentri sul cibo…».

Le sue labbra a cuore si piegarono in un sorrisetto dispettoso, così rosse e invitanti da essere oscene persino mentre si limitavano a sorridergli, e tutta la vergogna di Yuuri vacillò paurosamente sotto la voglia di lasciarlo fare, perché resistere sarebbe stata una tortura che non era sicuro di voler sopportare fino al ritorno in albergo.

Eppure «M… ma se ci sentono… se qualcuno entra e ci scopre…» ebbe la forza di obiettare, mentre Viktor lo osservava ancora chinato in avanti. Le guance tonde di Yuuri erano rosse come mele mature, le sue iridi castane brillanti come gocce di cioccolato fuso, avrebbe voluto davvero mangiarselo un morso rapace dopo l’altro, altro che il pur prelibato _kaiseki_ che li attendeva sul tavolino.

«Faccio piano piano, porcellino mio» bisbigliò lui in un cinguettio deliziato e lo graziò di una carezza tanto pesante, risalendo il suo inguine fino a raggiungergli la cintura per manometterla in punta di dita, da strappare un sospiro estenuato a Yuuri, di quelli che gli chiedevano silentemente di intervenire per salvarlo da tutto quel _dolore_.

«Fidati di me».

Yuuri avrebbe pure voluto tranquillizzarsi a quelle parole – in fondo nessuno li aveva mai beccati – ma «Sono… sono le mie reazioni a preoccuparmi…» aggiunse precipitosamente, mentre le dita di Viktor già trafficavano a sganciare il bottone di metallo che teneva sempre più a fatica i lembi dei suoi jeans.

«Non dire così, porcellino mio! Io invece sono convinto che hai tutta la resistenza per tenere la voce bassa… farò piano» concluse lui, rivolgendogli un occhiolino complice, e qualcosa si sciolse al centro esatto del petto di Yuuri. Ma come poteva fare a dire di no a quell’adorabile bastardo? Si raccomandò a tutte le divinità che conosceva e annuì esitante, ricevendone in cambio un sorriso larghissimo, prima che tutto ciò che potesse vedere del suo ragazzo fossero i suoi capelli color ferro.

Viktor lo scoprì con la delicatezza con cui avrebbe scartato l’involucro croccante di una caramella e quando riuscì a liberarlo a sufficienza dall’ingombro dei boxer – erano quelli con la fantasia a pinguini, i suoi preferiti! – aveva già l’acquolina in bocca. Sì, Katsuki Yuuri se lo sarebbe davvero mangiato sul posto, succhiandolo via come una caramella dolcissima, e spalancò la bocca senza un solo istante di esitazione.

Gli aveva promesso di fare piano ma un momento dopo aveva incollato la lingua alla sua pelle tesa e lo stava inglobando nella sua bocca in una sola, profondissima lappata. Yuuri singhiozzò, strizzando gli occhi e gettando il capo all’indietro, mentre sprofondava in quel calore umido che minacciava di liquefarlo da un istante all’altro.

Voleva morire: Viktor lo stava già uccidendo, la sua lingua che lo accarezzava dalla punta alla base, ricoprendolo di saliva e di brividi, e lui avrebbe solo voluto gemere senza ritegno e chiamare a gran voce il suo nome. Invece doveva trovare un modo di tacere, pensò mordendosi le labbra a sangue, e lanciò un’occhiata confusa in giro per la stanza, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse distrarlo… no, quel sushi di tonno era troppo invitante, gli stava tornando anche la fame.

E poi Viktor si aggrappò ai passanti dei suoi jeans all’improvviso, spingendosi con ancora più foga fra le sue cosce, neanche se lo fosse voluto mangiare tutto, in un boccone solo. Adorava il sapore di Yuuri contro il dorso della lingua, il tremito feroce e a stento trattenuto dei suoi fianchi, mentre cercava di non spingersi in avanti e strozzarlo con tutta la consistenza della sua eccitazione. E invece lui voleva sentirlo tutto, fino in fondo alla gola, quel calore pulsante che gli raccontava tutto il piacere che Yuuri non poteva scandire a voce alta, il turbamento del suo cuore impazzito e la sua voglia di prenderselo con forza, senza nessun filtro.

Lo sentì sobbalzare, quando le sue labbra si chiusero e lui cominciò a succhiare piano, ma non poté vedere la mossa adorabile con cui Yuuri si premeva il pugno chiuso contro la bocca, affondando gli incisivi nelle nocche nel disperato tentativo di non gridare. Le altre sue cinque dita si erano chiuse attorno ai suoi capelli, afferrando disordinatamente ciocche sparse e provando a non stringere troppo forte ma poi, ecco, il profilo netto dei denti di Viktor che affondava appena nella sua pelle tesa e sensibilissima e le sue anche che scattavano verso l’alto in un sobbalzo violento.

Lo sguardo liquido di piacere di Yuuri saltellò verso il basso ma tutto ciò che vide fu la testa del suo ragazzo ancora chinata, le sue guance arrossate e gli occhi socchiusi in un moto di concentrazione a dir poco perversa. E poi lo sentì, il mugolio bassissimo e fondo in cui si produsse, persino mentre la sua bocca era così impegnata, e lo strisciare dei suoi vestiti contro i tatami verdi, su cui si era quasi completamente steso.

Yuuri spinse di nuovo, più piano, cercando di assecondare quella corrente elettrica che lo attraversava dalla nuca al bacino e voleva costringerlo per forza a gridare. Con Viktor finiva sempre per doverle buttare tutte giù, le sue barriere, per incenerire ogni paura di essere troppo sfacciato ed egoista, e si ritrovò ad andare incontro a quella bocca umida e caldissima che non gli lasciava scampo. Era come affondare in un mare di burro fuso, tutto di Viktor lo scottava e minacciava di consumarlo fino al midollo e lui avrebbe voluto solo piangere, per quanto assoluta era l’attenzione che il russo gli dedicava: c’era solo lui e la sua bocca e i movimenti assassini di quella gola, che lo sollecitavano a lasciarsi andare senza remore.

Viktor aveva fame, una fame tale che con tutti i piatti sul tavolo c’entrava ben poco, una fame che diventava ancora più violenta a ogni spinta di Yuuri nella sua bocca, ogni volta che con la sua adorabile ed estenuante considerazione il suo sesso gli sfiorava il palato, l’interno morbido delle guance, la sommità della gola, e lui voleva che lo facesse ancora, che non lo liberasse mai più della sua ingombrante presenza. La sua mente macinava febbrile tutte le possibili conclusioni alternative, tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fargli, se solo non si fossero trovati nella saletta privata di un ristorante e il loro tempo fosse stato così risicato. E invece doveva accontentarsi delle mosse sempre più spasmodiche dei suoi fianchi, dell’ansimare roco e basso che proveniva di sopra la sua testa e gli riempiva i timpani in modo delizioso.

Yuuri colse quasi per caso, in un angolo nascosto della sua visuale ormai sfocata, l’ombra che si profilava all’improvviso dietro i pannelli di carta della porta scorrevole. Un terrore gelido gli spaccò la colonna vertebrale in due, un freddo che si fece ancora più insopportabile a contatto col calore formicolante in cui lo aveva sprofondato Viktor. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo, avrebbero dovuto separarsi ma era troppo tardi. Era troppo tardi, perché la sua mente si era ridotta a un ammasso urlante di voglia, la voglia di venire prepotentemente, non importava la vergogna, non importava la paura di essere scoperti.

«Vik…» provò a bisbigliare in un verso incoerente – l’ombra era sempre più vicina – mentre gli tirava i capelli, ma tutto ciò che ne ricavò fu di spingerlo a succhiare con ancora più convinzione e fu un miracolo che non gli scappasse anche qualche lamento.

Yuuri tacque, trattenendo il fiato, lo sguardo fisso sull’ombra sempre più vicina alla porta. Per un attimo gli sembrò che stesse per allungarsi ad aprirla e poi… il nulla. Poi dovette strizzare le palpebre fino a farsi male, fino a vedere una miriade di stelle bianche che gli ferivano la retina e tutto il suo mondo si ridusse all’impulso basilare di riversarsi, completamente e con tutto l’entusiasmo possibile, nella gola del suo ragazzo. Viktor lo accolse, affamato, senza sprecare una sola goccia con quell’abilità consumata che non avrebbe certo assegnato a un pattinatore sul ghiaccio.

Non si staccò da lui, lasciando che si rilassasse un tremito stanco dopo l’altro, mentre anche la presa sui suoi capelli si allentava all’improvviso e Yuuri si puntellava con un gomito sul tavolino nero, provando a riprendere fiato. Il suo sguardo castano schizzò terrorizzato nuovamente in direzione della porta, ma non c’era nessuno e quella era rimasta perfettamente chiusa, come lo era stata fino a qualche istante prima.

Erano salvi e ce l’avevano fatta. Yuuri neanche poteva crederci, aveva il cuore in gola e la distinta sensazione di scoppiare per ben altri motivi, se non trovava il modo di calmarsi immediatamente. E poi vide Viktor alzare la testa e sfiorarsi le labbra arrossate, prima di ripulirsele in una carezza languida e finire a leccarsi la punta delle dita, una per una sotto il suo sguardo sempre più sgranato dalla sorpresa.

«Mmh… _Vkusno_ » fu il commento soddisfatto in cui si produsse, prima di dedicarsi a risistemarlo come se nulla fosse accaduto. Yuuri non la prese con altrettanta nonchalance perché «Viktor, ti prego!» sbottò imbarazzato, premendosi una mano contro la bocca in una mossa impacciata. Viktor sorrise di quell’espressione e dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo, per non slanciarsi su di lui ma limitarsi ad afferrargli la mano sinistra fra le dita e mormorare: «Ma porcellino mio, ti sei fatto male!».

Yuuri avvertì la carezza lenta dei suoi polpastrelli sul segno arrossato dei suoi stessi morsi e trattenne il fiato. Sentiva distintamente l’impazienza, soffocata sotto strati di dolcezza, con cui Viktor continuava a toccarlo senza azzardarsi ad andare oltre, e si sentì in colpa: si trovavano in un ristorante ma dei due l’unico a essersi divertito era stato lui ed era convinto di dover porre rimedio a quell’ingiustizia.

«Non… non è niente, Vik… piuttosto tu… non vorrai… se posso fare qualcosa per… aiutare te…» mormorò, fissandolo di sottecchi. Sì, certo, c’era ancora un vassoio di costosissimo _kaiseki_ ad aspettare che lui lo ripulisse da cima a fondo ma prima ancora c’era il viso di Viktor vicinissimo al suo, la sua pelle candida chiazzata di rosso e quegli occhi azzurri che lo consumavano uno sguardo affamato dopo l’altro.

Provò ad allungare una mano nella sua direzione e con una mossa aggraziata, nonostante tutta l’impazienza che gli innervava ogni muscolo, Viktor si impossessò di nuovo delle sue bacchette e gliele puntò contro la base del collo, prima di rivolgergli una risata singhiozzante di voglia.

«Dopo, porcellino mio. Abbiamo rischiato abbastanza… in albergo» concluse, provando a rassicurarlo in un occhiolino divertito, ma Yuuri non ci cascava più tanto facilmente in quei tentativi di distrarlo. Sollevò piano una mano, agganciando due dita allo scollo a V della sua maglietta nera, e lo costrinse a sporgersi in avanti fino a far scontare le sue labbra con le proprie.

Sapeva ancora di lui ma non gliene importava nulla, o forse gli piaceva ancora di più baciare quella bocca, che si era dedicata a farlo impazzire con tanta cura e adesso non gli chiedeva neanche qualcosa in cambio. Lo baciò piano, mordendogli le labbra ancora arrossate, finché non sentì più il legno delle bacchette contro la pelle e i palmi di Viktor si premettero sulle sue guance, forte e a lungo.

«In albergo…» sussurrò Viktor, più a se stesso che a lui, prima di deporgli un altro bacio veloce a fior di labbra e poi un altro ancora, e separarsi in un sospiro insoddisfatto. A volte dimenticava quanto potente potesse essere l’ostinazione di Yuuri, sotto gli innumerevoli strati di insicurezza, di imbarazzo e di educazione rigidamente giapponese, ma per fortuna lui trovava sempre il modo di ricordarglielo.

Come quando il suo braccio gli cinse la vita, mentre si era già messo composto e provava a tornare a dedicarsi alla sua cena. Fu la sua volta di sobbalzare sorpreso, mentre il suo corpo ancora febbricitante reagiva con eccessivo entusiasmo a quel dolcissimo contatto, e poi Yuuri appoggiò una guancia contro lo spigolo duro della sua spalla, borbottando un serissimo: «Va bene, aspetterò l’albergo».

Viktor rise, delle guance rosse di Yuuri e del modo in cui riafferrava le bacchette con la mano sinistra e se la cavava comunque meglio di lui ad afferrare pezzi di cibo e non farne cadere neanche una briciola. Poi il suo braccio sinistro strisciò fino a cingergli entrambe le spalle e il suo cuore si placò, nel calore consolante di quel contatto che non si interrompeva.

Con Yuuri, dopotutto, era sempre come restare a galleggiare in un lago placido e tiepido, le onde che gli lambivano la pelle in un tepore gentile, mai troppo caldo per non disturbarlo, ma sempre abbastanza per farlo sentire al sicuro. Avrebbe aspettato, perché con lui la pazienza non era solo necessaria: era una parte importante del gioco.

~

« _Mmh… e ora che siamo arrivati, cosa preferisci? Il muro? Il letto? Sotto la doccia?_ ».

C’erano solo due cose certe per Kastuki Yuuri in quel preciso istante: che la linea Midosuji intorno alla mezzanotte fosse pressoché semivuota; che la sua conoscenza del russo fosse migliorata nettamente da quando frequentava stabilmente Viktor Nikiforov.

Il suo unico dubbio riguardava la conoscenza di quella lingua da parte dei passeggeri che occupavano il loro steso vagone ma, a giudicare dall’indifferenza con cui fissavano il vuoto davanti a sé e gli schermi brillanti dei loro cellulari, non c’erano pericoli in quel senso.

« _Ma soprattutto: stai sotto tu… oppure io, porcellino mio?_ ».

Yuuri non sapeva se fosse colpa del russo o del fatto che Viktor, in quel momento, avesse tre bottiglie di sakè in corpo, ma la sua voce suonava decisamente più roca e bollente contro il suo orecchio e le sue labbra giocavano a sfiorargli un lobo con tanto, sadico divertimento, ogni volta che apriva bocca per bisbigliargli il programma che aveva in mente per la serata.

Viktor approfondì la stretta attorno alle sue spalle, sprofondando il viso contro il suo collo e abbandonandosi a una risata bassa e saltellante, mentre in un russo smozzicato e profondamente imbarazzato, Yuuri gli replicava: « _Vediamo quando saremo… in albergo… sì?_ ».

Era brillo, sì, ma ricordava benissimo che Yuuri e le effusioni in pubblico non andavano tanto d’accordo e così tacque, lanciando occhiate furtive al vagone mezzo vuoto, mentre la presa ferrea sul suo ginocchio si allentava e il suo ragazzo si rilassava contro di lui, confidando che non gli avrebbe giocato nessuno scherzetto troppo imbarazzante nel frattempo.

Poi «Fermata Nanba» esclamò la voce metallica degli annunci e le porte si aprirono in un battito sordo, lasciando che i pochi passeggeri rimasti scendessero sulla banchina, fino a svuotare completamente il vagone. Nessuno risalì al loro posto e, quando ripartirono, Yuuri notò con sollievo che erano rimasti soltanto loro due e potevano persino permettersi di prendere un po’ di spazio in più sui sedili di plastica, invece di restare appiccicati in quel piacevole modo.

Poi due dita si posarono sotto il suo mento, e prima che potesse erompere in un’esclamazione sorpresa, il viso di Viktor era sul suo e la sua lingua era fra le sue labbra, per impegnarlo in un bacio che sapeva di tutta l’esasperazione accumulata nell’ultima ora e mezza di attesa. Avrebbe aspettato pazientemente fino all’albergo?

Viktor sapeva essere molto duro nei suoi giudizi verso gli altri ma lo stesso valeva per se stesso e poteva ben dirsi di essere stato un totale imbecille.

L’alcool riusciva obnubilarlo quel tanto da rallentargli i movimenti ma gli era bastato tornare a sfiorare Yuuri, anche solo per il tempo necessario a restare seduti fino alla loro fermata, per impazzire. E adesso erano soli e lui non credeva di potersi dominare con dignità fino all’albergo senza un contentino che acquietasse almeno per un po’ i suoi bollenti spiriti. Peccato che Yuuri stesse rispondendo con lo stesso entusiasmo, improvvisamente rassicurato dall’isolamento in cui erano stati sprofondati.

«Siamo quasi arrivati…» lo sentì sospirare, staccandosi a fatica dalle sue labbra. Anche la sua voce tremava e dietro lo specchio degli occhiali mezzi appannati dal calore del loro respiro intravedeva benissimo i suoi occhi castani brillare della sua stessa impazienza. Poco importava che si mordesse un labbro in un impeto di rinnovato imbarazzo, la mano che ancora premeva sul suo ginocchio andò a cercare la sua e la strinse in una presa affamata e imprecisa.

Viktor gliela riafferrò con rinnovata sicurezza e si premette contro la sua fronte, mentre gli soffiava sulle guance un «Meno male… perché sto scoppiando, porcellino mio…» che sarebbe bastato già da solo a turbarlo, non fosse stato per il _trascurabile particolare_ che Viktor aveva avuto la brillante idea di premersi il suo palmo fra le cosce, col preciso intento di fargli capire quanto sottile fosse il limite della sua sopportazione.

Yuuri sentì tutto: il sorriso di Viktor che gli solleticava la pelle, la presa forte delle sue dita sul dorso della sua mano, ma soprattutto quanta _urgenza_ serpeggiasse sotto i suoi vestiti. Lanciò un’occhiata allarmata attorno a sé, prima di ricordarsi che erano misericordiosamente soli, e quella consapevolezza non fece che peggiorare la situazione. Non seppe spiegarsi nemmeno lui il significato della stretta ferrea con cui si aggrappò al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, forse voleva farla pagare a Viktor per essere stato tanto sfacciato. Tutto ciò che ne ricavò fu un gemito alto ed eccessivamente compiaciuto, che gli scivolò sotto i vestiti e sulla pelle, fino a farlo schizzare dritto a sedere. Non poteva assolutamente saltargli addosso nel vagone della metro.

«Fermata Shinsaibashi».

«Dobbiamo scendere!» sbottò, saltando su come un coniglietto impazzito, e trascinandosi dietro un Viktor divertito e barcollante che «Ma non è la nostra fermata!» rise con la voce impastata dalla voglia e dal sakè, incespicando oltre le porte aperte e seguendolo lungo la banchina di mattonelle bianchissime. Yuuri avanzava a testa bassa e passo rapido verso le scale mobili, senza permettersi di fissarlo. Lo sapeva benissimo che non era la loro fermata ma era convinto che una bella passeggiata avrebbe aiutato entrambi a smaltire: i fumi della sbornia, nel caso di Viktor; l’insopprimibile voglia di saltargli addosso, nel suo caso.

L’aria fresca della notte li investì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso e Yuuri inspirò a pieni polmoni, lasciando che il calore di pochi istanti prima scivolasse fin sotto le piante dei piedi e lo abbandonasse decisamente più lucido. Viktor lo raggiunse, continuando a ondeggiargli appena al fianco, ancora stretto in quella presa sconclusionata che lo costringeva a camminargli qualche passo indietro.

Quando ripresero il cammino, gli diede le spalle, camminando al contrario e perdendosi ad ammirare il viale ordinato e mediamente trafficato che stavano attraversando, i palazzi alti e l’infinita teoria di negozi chiusi che sfilavano ai loro fianchi. Yuuri se lo portava dietro con la pazienza con cui avrebbe tirato per il guinzaglio un cucciolo riottoso e la sua voce, ora più tranquilla, provava a spiegargli su che via si trovassero, cos’era successo a quell’angolo e perché quella strada fosse tanto famosa.

Erano tutte informazioni che aveva ricavato studiando minuziosamente le guide della città, al puro scopo di offrirgli l’esperienza turistica migliore, e Viktor non poteva che apprezzare il gesto. Avrebbe voluto dirgli anche, però, che non doveva prendersi tutto quel disturbo: per quanto gli importava, bastava che Yuuri fosse accanto a lui e avrebbe trovato esaltante anche un giro turistico del _konbini_ dietro casa.

«Oh, guarda, Cartier!» esclamò con voce strascicata, puntando il dito in direzione delle ampie vetrine di una gioielleria alla loro sinistra. Yuuri fece appena in tempo a voltarsi, che si ritrovò trascinato senza tante cerimonie fino a fronteggiare le vetrate ampie e lucidissime, in cui si specchiava la strada notturna nascondendo i gioielli dietro quel riflesso opaco.

Lo sguardo di Yuuri cadde quasi per caso sulle loro figure, lì in piedi una accanto all’altro, che si tenevano per mano a quel modo bizzarro: Viktor, alto, slanciato e splendido persino coi capelli scompigliati, il viso arrossato e quel vecchio piumino blu addosso. Poi c’era lui, un po’ più basso, gli occhiali storti sul naso e la giacca blu aperta per metà che gli dava un’aria ordinaria e rassicurante assieme.

Per un lungo, tragico istante si sentì un anatroccolo insignificante e non di quelli destinati a diventare cigno. Il cigno, semmai, ce l’aveva di fianco e si chiedeva cos’aspettasse a volare via. Viktor, la faccia spiaccicata contro la vetrina nel tentativo di scrutare il contenuto del negozio, vide subito il luccicare di quello sguardo sinistro e «Guarda lì, porcellino mio» lo strattonò, costringendolo a osservare nella direzione indicata dal suo dito.

«Cosa?».

C’erano una serie di anelli, adagiati su cuscinetti neri e lucidi quanto la vetrina che li conteneva, dalle fogge più disparate e dall’aria costosissima. Yuuri aveva paura persino che, a guardarli troppo, sarebbe spuntato da chissà dove un solerte commesso a chiedergli un pedaggio per averli consumati con uno sguardo di troppo.

«A te quale piace? Io prenderei quello lì».

Viktor accennò col mento a un anello composto da tre fascette – oro bianco, oro giallo e oro rosso – e Yuuri sorrise fra sé e sé: era proprio da lui scegliere un gioiello così frammentato, ogni sfaccettatura rimandava un riflesso diverso e quella fascetta rosa centrale tempestata di diamantini attirava immediatamente lo sguardo. Era un anello che brillava, proprio lui.

«Non sapevo che ti piacessero tanto gli anelli…» mormorò Yuuri in un soffio stupito e poi il suo sguardo cadde su una serie di anelli nascosti nelle file più arretrate.

«… se proprio dovessi scegliere, direi quello lì».

Viktor sorrise fra sé e sé, un cenno che il suo ragazzo colse appena con la coda dell’occhio: era proprio da Yuuri scegliere il gioiello più defilato, quel cerchietto di oro bianco che sembrava ferro, sottile e marchiato soltanto da un motivo a testa di vite. Era un anello discreto, di quelli che potevi indossare tutti i giorni ma risultavano ancora più eleganti, se li sapevi valorizzare. Proprio come Yuuri.

«Allora domani te lo compro!».

Yuuri vacillò, un battito di ciglia sconvolto dopo l’altro, ma il riflesso impietoso della vetrina continuava a rimandargli il sorriso accecante di Viktor e soprattutto l’occhiata fin troppo determinata dei suoi occhi azzurri, che rimbalzava sul vetro e gli perforava il petto in tutta la sua dolorosa concretezza.

«No! Cioè… non scherzare, Viktor!».

Avrebbe voluto dire “grazie”. Avrebbe voluto stringergli anche l’altra mano in una strana stretta incrociata, dargli un bacio sul naso e dirgli che si sentiva lusingato ma non c’era bisogno di arrivare a tanto. Avrebbe voluto assecondare il battito feroce del suo cuore che gli assordava le orecchie ma la sua prima reazione, la più istintiva, la più bassa, la più violenta, era sempre quella: paura. Paura che il suo ragazzo lo stesse prendendo in giro anche se «E chi scherza? Io sono serio» stava esclamando nel suo tono più fondo, perché lui su certi argomenti non scherzava. Mai.

Yuuri si sgonfiò in un sospiro stridulo, continuando a fronteggiare il suo riflesso nella vetrina, anche ora che Viktor si era voltato nella sua direzione e stava ostinatamente cercando i suoi occhi castani. «Ma… ma perché?» si limitò a balbettare, adocchiando con eccessivo interesse una mattonella scura del marciapiede. Viktor abbandonò la presa sulla sua mano e, nell’attimo in cui Yuuri riusciva persino a convincersi che si fosse stancato, i palmi caldi delle sue mani si erano richiusi sulle sue guance, arrossate dal freddo, e lo stavano gentilmente spingendo a voltarsi e fissarlo in volto.

«Perché voglio che tutti sappiano che sei la persona più importante per me. Che io sono pazzo di te e tutte le volte che ti guarderai la mano, vedrai quell’anello e ti ricorderai che sei sempre il primo dei miei pensieri».

Ce l’avevano un defibrillatore a portata di mano? Perché questa volta Katsuki Yuuri l’infarto stava per averlo davvero, così, col viso di Viktor a tre centimetri dal suo e quegli occhi azzurri che si facevano freddi di determinazione, persino di una sottile rabbia indispettita, mentre lui gli recitava quelle parole ad alta voce, in barba ai radi passanti che incrociavano il loro cammino.

A Yuuri forse non piacevano le manifestazioni di pubblico affetto per amore di riservatezza ma c’era anche quel malinconico senso di colpa, che lo spingeva a sentirsi immeritevole persino del più spontaneo fra gli abbracci. Questo Viktor lo sapeva benissimo e pregava che quel viso non gli scivolasse via dalle dita come acqua, perché qualche volta bisognava agire di petto e andarlo a stanare, il suo porcellino, prima che si inoltrasse su terreni troppo pericolosi.

Le guance di Yuuri scottavano sotto le sue dita, mentre il ragazzo continuava a fissarlo incredulo, gli occhi ridotti a un paio di pozze lacrimose dietro lo specchio degli occhiali. Deglutì rumorosamente, aprendo la bocca una, due, tre volte come un pesciolino rosso che boccheggiava fuori dall’acqua. Poi «Io… tu… non… c’è bisogno di… grazie ma… non c’è bisogno di Cartier, però… è costoso…» balbettò in un filo ritorto di voce ma la presa sulle sue guance restava salda, mentre Viktor si chinava su di lui e gli scoccava un bacio rapido sulle labbra, che evaporò in una risata scrosciante.

«Lascia decidere a me quanto devo spendere per i tuoi regali!».

Questa volta toccò a Viktor trascinarlo in avanti e Yuuri si limitò a seguirlo, come un ragazzino che rincorreva un aquilone. Era fredda, l’aria di quella sera di metà novembre ma, invece di calmarli, gli faceva montare addosso un’ansia sottile e piacevolissima, che cancellava il torpore dell’alcool e della digestione per far spazio ad altro. Profumava di cose non dette, delle luci onnipresenti che punteggiavano il cammino verso l’albergo, di sonno che tardava ad arrivare, perché c’erano troppe cose da dire ma nessuno dei due fiatava.

Yuuri faceva fatica a rimettere in ordine i pensieri e riportarli sui binari della logica, dopo quella bomba che gli era stata lanciata fra capo e collo senza tante cerimonie. Viktor aveva un copione tutto intero di battute verissime da snocciolargli ma persino lui riteneva che ci fossero posti più raccolti, dove era più giusto parlarne.

Passeggiarono al modo ampio e ondeggiante dei passi di Viktor ma era Yuuri a dare il tempo, scostandosi e riavvicinandosi a intervalli regolari alla sua spalla come la bacchetta di un metronomo. Nel mezzo le loro dita se ne restavano arrampicate le une sulle altre, senza riuscire a lasciarsi, senza volerlo fare davvero. Il rumore delle macchine che sfrecciavano al centro del viale era una melodia impalpabile, come la fame che stava strisciando lenta dalle mani alle spalle fino al centro esatto del petto, proprio sulla bocca dello stomaco.

Yuuri lanciava occhiate, piccole e curiose, verso il profilo bianco di Viktor, chiedendosi che cosa stesse macinando quella testa folle in quel preciso istante, ma lui non parlava. Gliele restituiva tutte, però, le occhiate, come a rassicurarlo che il momento delle risposte sarebbe arrivato presto.

Dovettero imboccare il viale dell’albergo, perché il solito sorriso sornione tornasse a fare capolino sulle sue labbra a cuore, mentre si lasciava finalmente scivolare addosso tutta la tensione testarda con cui aveva resistito fino a quel preciso istante. Adesso, di fronte all’atrio nero e lussuoso del St. Regis, Viktor poteva tirare un sospiro di sollievo e tornare a sfiorarlo: la sua resistenza era stata ricompensata, la porta della loro stanza era appena cinque piani più in alto.

Il calore dell’androne, troppo lucido e troppo grande, li assalì in una ventata contro il viso come un ospite indesiderato e Yuuri barcollò verso la reception, appoggiandosi al bancone con entrambe le mani mentre «Buonasera, camera 510, per piacere» sussurrava con la voce ancora incerta e rauca per il silenzio prolungato.

Viktor sorrise, intenerito: il suo adorabile porcellino si era destabilizzato un po’ troppo, doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa per aiutarlo a tenersi in piedi, almeno per il tempo necessario a raggiungere la stanza.

«Gra…».

Il saluto che Yuuri stava rivolgendo al receptionist gli morì in gola insieme alla più elementare capacità di coordinazione mentre-braccio, mentre la card magnetica gli scivolava dalle dita e ricadeva sul bancone in un “tic” inavvertibile. Cinque dita lunghe e impertinenti erano affondate con eccessivo entusiasmo nei suoi jeans scuri e gli stavano artigliando una natica con fin troppo entusiasmo.

«Grazie e buon lavoro!» trillò Viktor, rivolgendo un sorriso smagliante all’assonnato receptionist che, impeccabile nella sua divisa scura, pareva indifferente a tutti i turbamenti che si stavano svolgendo dall’altro lato del bancone.

«Oh, ti è caduta di mano, tieni» insistette il russo, imperterrito, porgendogli la tessera mentre le sue dita continuava a stringere e lo costringevano a raddrizzarsi, come se avesse appena ricevuto una frustata. Yuuri sarebbe davvero finito faccia a terra, se non fosse stato per la pietà con cui quel palmo troppo caldo risalì, fino ad ancorarsi al suo fianco e guidarlo un passo affrettato dopo l’altro verso fino all’ascensore.

«Vik… Viktor, ci vedono!» sibilò Yuuri, mentre le porte dell’ascensore scivolavano nel muro in uno squillo sonoro e la mano del suo ragazzo scivolava pericolosamente in avanti, portandosi via ogni brandello della sua precedente esitazione, per lasciarci solo il calore bruciante di un desiderio preciso.

«Adesso no».

La sua bocca era improvvisamente troppo calda e troppo vicina al suo orecchio – le porte scivolavano inesorabili alle loro spalle e c’era di nuovo il vuoto attorno a loro – e le sue dita tastarono bottone, cerniera e poi semplicemente il tessuto spesso dei jeans. Yuuri lanciò uno sguardo davanti a sé… c’era uno specchio e lo sguardo azzurro di Viktor che percorreva il suo riflesso, come le sue dita stavano facendo con i suoi fianchi e il suo inguine, così insistenti che sarebbe stato meno difficile resistere, se fosse stato completamente nudo.

«Manca poco alla stanza…!» mormorò Yuuri in un sussurro soffocato, più a se stesso che a Viktor, mentre la sua mano libera intrecciava nocche e falangi con quella del russo e provava ad ammansirlo. Con scarso successo, perché per tutta risposta Viktor agganciò le dita dell’altra mano ai passanti dei suoi jeans, premendosi completamente contro il suo bacino mentre «È sempre troppo quando voglio te… porcellino mio…» sospirava in un lamento assassino contro il suo collo.

Era bellissimo, il riflesso arrossato e scomposto di Yuuri nello specchio e la danza lenta delle sue mani bianche, che giocavano a saltellargli sul petto e sulla pancia, senza volerlo spogliare per davvero. Si strusciò con forza, all’improvviso, solo per poter rimirare il modo in cui il suo ragazzo strizzava forte gli occhi e inarcava la schiena, offrendogli completamente la curva morbida del suo collo.

La morse, strappandogli un singhiozzo impaziente, ma poi le porte dell’ascensore decisero di aprirsi con pessimo tempismo alle loro spalle.

«Vieni…» balbettò Yuuri e non c’era invito più involontariamente osceno che potesse rivolgergli in quell’istante, ché Viktor lo seguì quasi volando lungo i corridoi di marmo lucido, bianco e beige, fra tavolini di mogano scuro e arredi che neanche riusciva a notare.

Era tutta su Yuuri la sua attenzione, sulla sua posa contratta, sulla sua nuca che arrossiva quanto le sue guance, sul modo in cui si ostinava a non guardarlo in faccia, e questa volta perché sapeva che al prossimo contatto visivo gli sarebbe finito fra le braccia senza neanche curarsi del dove e del quando.

«E tu dopo… vieni dentro di me… sì?» lo pregò in un miagolio basso, incollandosi alla sua schiena, mentre il suo povero ragazzo incespicava, le mani tremanti, nel vano tentativo di aprire la porta della stanza senza rompere la card magnetica.

«Oh, Viktor...».

Una, due, tre volte la mano di Yuuri mancò la fessura che si apriva sotto il pomello della porta, mentre le dita del russo si infilavano, agili, oltre l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni e lo toccavano appena sopra i boxer, incuranti di chiunque avesse potuto affacciarsi sul corridoio in quell’istante… quattro. Finalmente la card era entrata e la porta scattò nell’istante preciso in cui Viktor fece saltare il bottone dei suoi jeans, stringendolo nel palmo della mano con tale foga che quel lamento acuto Yuuri non riuscì proprio a trattenerlo.

L’istante successivo incespicava tre passi in avanti, liberandosi dalla sua presa e restando nel mezzo della stanza a riprendere, invano, fiato e lucidità. Erano riusciti ad arrivare in camera senza farsi arrestare per atti osceni in luogo pubblico, era un gran traguardo.

La porta si richiuse alle sue spalle in un tonfo morbido e il buio tornò a calare sulla stanza, punteggiato solo dalle luci esterne, che filtravano attraverso gli immensi finestroni oltre i quali la città brillava, pigra e luccicante persino a quell’ora della notte.

«Porcellino mio… sono il lupo cattivo e vengo a prenderti!».

La voce allegra di Viktor riportò la sua mente in quella stanza in un istante e altrettanto istantanea fu la mossa con cui Yuuri scartò di lato, abbastanza perché il russo lo doppiasse, ancora nel mezzo di uno slancio fin troppo energico, e finisse a pancia sotto e braccia larghe sul letto a baldacchino.

Nessuno fiatò.

Yuuri lo fissò, immobile, ma Viktor non dava segno di muoversi, neanche per respirare, e in un lampo il ragazzo saltellò di lato e accese la luce laterale che dava sul comodino, «Viktor?» imprecando a bassa voce e già montando sul letto, ancora vestito di tutto punto.

E Viktor rise.

Una risata soffocata da lenzuola e materasso si levò al centro della stanza, mentre le spalle del russo venivano scosse da singhiozzi sempre più forti. Lo sbuffo estenuato di Yuuri lo colse appena, troppo impegnato a ridere e cercare di rivoltarsi di lato, finendo solo per agitarsi come una tartaruga rovesciata sul dorso. Poi una mano pietosa lo acchiappò delicatamente per una spalla, aiutandolo a rigirarsi sulla schiena, finché il viso arrossato e corrucciato di Yuuri non rientrò nel suo campo visivo.

«Che c’è, ti ho spaventato?» esclamò, soffocando a stento un’altra risata, e gli prese di nuovo il viso fra le mani. Scottavano, le sue guance morbide, e lui voleva mangiarselo di nuovo di baci ma proprio ora che finalmente si ritrovavano da soli in quella camera d’albergo, dimenticava la fretta per torturarsi ancora un po’ nell’attesa e nel piacere di goderselo un tocco soffice alla volta.

«Con quella storia del lupo cattivo, anche parecchio!» lo prese in giro Yuuri, sciogliendosi in un sorriso incerto, ché di avercela con Viktor non ne era capace – e poi sapeva benissimo che certe intemperanze erano tragicamente incluse nel pacchetto “sembro il fidanzato perfetto ma c’è la fregatura”.

Ma in fondo lui, di fregature, credeva di avercene anche di più.

Poi recuperò la card magnetica, che era ancora fra le dita di lui, e la posò sul comodino senza voltarsi neanche per vedere cosa stava facendo. Viktor lo guardava e il suo sorriso era già scolorito in un’espressione serissima, mentre le sue mani gli aprivano il giaccone e lo aiutavano a liberarsene, incagliandosi sulle spalle e sui gomiti, finché quello non scivolò a terra senza tante cerimonie.

Yuuri sospirò – rassegnato o forse semplicemente soddisfatto di potersi finalmente lasciare andare, perché questa volta nessuno sarebbe arrivato a interromperli. Si aiutò con gli indici a cavarsi le scarpe da ginnastica, senza neanche fare troppo caso ai lacci da sciogliere, mentre Viktor sotto di lui strisciava i talloni contro il materasso e si liberava dei suoi stivaletti neri, calciandoli lontano.

Un momento dopo lo vide sgusciare fuori dal suo piumino blu, quel tanto che gli bastava per liberarsi le braccia e tornare ad aggrapparsi alla sua nuca. Se lo spinse contro il viso e questa volta Yuuri ricambiò con lo stesso entusiasmo – denti, lingua, palato – mordendogli le labbra e gemendogli piano contro la bocca, mentre le sue gambe gli incatenavano i fianchi e lo spingevano completamente fra le sue cosce.

Non scherzava, Viktor – le mani che si infilavano sotto la maglietta grigia di Yuuri e gli accarezzavano la schiena nuda, strappandogli brividi violenti; le anche che si sollevavano e sfregavano forte, cerniera metallica contro cerniera metallica – quando diceva di volerlo sentire dentro e subito. Non scherzava mai sulle cose serie e il sesso con Yuuri era un affare terribilmente serio.

Gli morse il collo, lasciandosi dietro l’impronta rosea dei suoi denti, e i palmi caldi e sudati di Yuuri si infilarono sotto la sua maglia nera, risalirono la pancia, contarono attentamente le costole, gli sfiorarono i capezzoli come se il suo ragazzo stesse prendendo di nuovo le misure del suo corpo, attento a constatare che era sempre verissimo ed era sempre tutto a sua disposizione.

Viktor si sbarazzò della sua maglia, facendosi aiutare dalle mani impazienti di Yuuri, e ricambiò il favore, scompigliandogli i capelli e lasciandolo boccheggiante e disorientato, quando lo avvolse in un abbraccio che lo costrinse a premersi completamente sul suo petto, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda. Si scambiavano baci imprecisi e si strusciavano l’uno sull’altro, riottosi, ben sapendo che avrebbero dovuto sbarazzarsi dei pantaloni quanto prima ma continuando a cercare quel contatto filtrato, che nella frustrazione di non ritrovarsi li rendeva ancora più sensibili.

Poi le mani di Yuuri si staccarono improvvisamente dalla sua vita e affondarono con decisione nel materasso ai lati della sua testa e lui «Vik… Vik… devo dirti una cosa…» sospirava, mentre Viktor lo riempiva di baci adoranti, sul mento, sulla mascella e contro la giugulare, le dita che si inerpicavano di nuovo oltre l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni e cominciavano a farsi decisamente indiscrete.

«Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, porcellino mio…» lo pregò lui, slacciandogli i pantaloni, e Yuuri gettò la testa all’indietro, costringendosi a «Voglio… no, fermo… voglio ricambiare il favore…» sputare fuori fra i denti stretti e la vergogna che minacciava di fargli scoppiare una vena da un istante all’altro.

Le mani di Viktor si chetarono, restando ferme sulle sue anche, e la sua bocca sussurrò piano sulla sua pelle: «Di cosa stai parlando?».

Oh, lo sapeva benissimo a cosa alludeva il suo porcellino ma era più divertente vederlo scervellarsi alla ricerca di una parola che non fosse volgare, per descrivere un certo tipo di azioni molto delicate. Difatti Yuuri si morse un labbro, lanciandogli un’occhiata incerta di sotto in su, prima di «Sto parlando di… quello che mi hai fatto al ristorante… Vik…» aggiungere, la voce arrochita da una nota di fortissima urgenza.

«… pagare la cena?».

Sorrise e, sì, sapeva benissimo di essere stato un gran bastardo ma il tremito frustrato del corpo di Yuuri sotto le sue dita, le sue guance troppo rosse persino nella luce soffusa della lampada a muro, i suoi occhi castani che si incendiavano di rabbia imbarazzata… era così bello scatenare in lui reazioni che lo costringevano a buttare giù il suo muro di atavica timidezza e rispondere a tono, che persino provocarlo causava piacere fisico in Viktor.

«Viktor! Sto parlando di quello… del… di come tu…» balbettò Yuuri, artigliando le coperte fra le unghie corte, mentre il suo sguardo vagava lungo il soffitto bianco come se potesse trovarlo lì, il termine giusto per risultare chiaro e _non volgare_ nello stesso momento.

«… voglio farti con la bocca… quello che tu… hai fatto a me… al ristorante».

E non ci riuscì.

L’indice e il medio di Viktor si appoggiarono gentili sotto la punta del suo mento, guidandolo verso il suo sguardo mentre la sua bocca a cuore – quella bocca arrossata dai baci e oscenamente divertita – esclamava con tutto il savoir-faire del mondo e calcando bene sulle labiali: «Intendi il pompino?».

_Diodiodiodiodiodio_ , voleva morire seduta stante. Yuuri strinse ancora i pugni, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche per non assecondare il tremito che gli aveva appena squassato la colonna vertebrale, lasciandolo pieno di imbarazzo e di voglia di buttarsi, mandando all’aria ogni cautela.

«Sì… sì, _quello_ , Vik!» sbottò e la sua voce prese una piega così acuta e stridula, che Viktor lo abbracciò forte, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle mentre gli lasciava un bacio rassicurante sulla guancia.

«Se hai così tanta fame… non sarò certo io a fermarti».

Sì, fame… Viktor gli aveva rubato metà delle sue portate e aveva sparso l’altra metà in giro per il tavolo con i suoi giochini estemporanei e il suo uso creativo delle bacchette. Il suo stomaco ruggiva ma tutto ciò che chiedeva Yuuri in quel momento era di mangiarselo, un morso dopo l’altro, quel corpo stupendo e forte che gli respirava a quattro centimetri dal petto e aspettava solo il suo tocco per cominciare a produrre la musica più bella del mondo.

«Bene! Cioè… bene… posso davvero… ok… uhm…».

La foga del momento lo rendeva più impulsivo del suo sé usuale ma gli bastava riprendere fiato per tre secondi di troppo e… adesso da dove cominciava? Si buttava immediatamente in mezzo alle sue gambe? _Giocava_ un po’ con lui? A giudicare dalla consistenza di quello che gli premeva contro l’inguine, dubitava che il suo ragazzo andasse… convinto ulteriormente a lasciarsi andare.

L’alone dorato che la lampada a muro gettava su di loro permetteva a Viktor di distinguere tutti i sentimenti che si avvicendavano in rapida successione sul viso troppo onesto di Yuuri: voglia, paura, incertezza, impazienza. Viktor glieli raccolse tutti nel palmo della mano che si posò sulla sua guancia, accarezzandolo piano mentre quello gli si accoccolava contro. Yuuri era più forte di quello che credeva ma di tanto in tanto c’era qualche crepa che ancora spuntava, e bisognava tapparla con una colata d’oro puro e incoraggiamenti. Bastava poco, come il «Segui l’ispirazione, porcellino mio… io sono qui ad aspettare con pazienza» sussurrato piano, per cui Yuuri spalancò gli occhi e gli lanciò un’occhiata furtiva, prima di annuire e tornare a baciarlo, ancora una volta.

In verità di pazienza Viktor ne aveva disgraziatamente poco ma se ne faceva un punto d’onore di dominarsi, anche mentre le labbra di Yuuri scivolavano sui muscoli tesi del suo collo bianco da cigno, e poi si posavano al centro del suo petto e ancora più giù, poco sopra il suo ombelico, sorprendendolo in un morso piccino che neanche avrebbe lasciato segni.

Viktor sospirò contro la sua bocca, infilandogli le dita lunghe fra le ciocche scure, mentre la sua testa scivolava lenta e inesorabile verso il basso e si sollevava appena, quel tanto che le sue mani potessero trafficare impacciate con la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni grigi e sfiorarlo inavvertitamente così tante volte, che non sollevare i fianchi e premersi contro il suo viso fu impresa ardua.

Si puntellò su un gomito per osservarlo meglio, per non perdersi una sola delle espressioni imbarazzate che gli trascorrevano sul viso, mentre Yuuri lanciava occhiate mortificate al suo intimo – un paio di boxerini viola col bordo iridato che lui trovava a dir poco _di classe_ , non capiva perché il suo porcellino non fosse d’accordo con lui! – e poi si chinava in avanti, il cuore in gola e un impeto di coraggio che lo spinse a baciarlo con leggerezza appena sopra la stoffa dell’intimo.

Viktor si abbandonò a un miagolio compiaciuto, accarezzandogli la nuca, e Yuuri tremò sotto il suo tocco, afferrando il suggerimento e chinandosi per baciarlo, ancora una, due, tre volte e costringendo ogni volta il russo a mugolare un po’ più forte e dominarsi con meno convinzione.

La bocca di Yuuri ancora si muoveva su di lui, il suo fiato caldo che attraversa il tessuto e gli arroventava la pelle, quando finalmente le sue dita si agganciarono all’orlo dei boxerini, senza osare ancora tirarlo in basso. Tutto ciò che il suo ragazzo riusciva a pensare in quel momento era che il corpo di Viktor era lì, a disposizione di tutte le sue fantasie più oscure, e che i modi di farlo impazzire erano così tanti che aveva solo l’imbarazzo della scelta. Se solo fosse stato più esperto…

I baci si moltiplicarono, tutti leggeri e disseminati sulla pelle e sul tessuto sempre più fastidioso che lo separava dalla bocca di Yuuri, da quella bocca che seguiva adorante il verso della sua voglia senza azzardarsi a concedersi completamente. In quel momento era Viktor quello che volveva morire, le dita affondate nei suoi capelli e il fiato corto, mentre il suo ragazzo lo torturava con tutta l’ingenua incertezza del mondo.

Poi, pianissimo, dieci dita curiose lo scoprirono all’aria indifferente della loro stanza e Viktor sentì, prima ancora di vederlo nei suoi occhi, il dubbio che lasciava Yuuri sospeso a pochi centimetri dalla sua pelle, a respirargli addosso e lasciarlo ad arrovellarsi in un’attesa che, quella sì, avrebbe potuto farlo morire d’infarto.

«Prima che mi dimentichi… giusto un paio di consigli, Yuuri…».

“Yuuri”, aveva detto, col suo tono più affannato e roco, e lui aveva alzato la testa subitissimo, perché quando lo chiamava per nome, stava per diventare terribilmente serio. Il suo pollice gli sfiorò una guancia, scavandoci dentro solchi piccoli e caldi, mentre la sua bocca gli sorrideva con tanta dolcezza che Yuuri abbassò la guardia.

«Aiutati con le mani. Non lo prendere in bocca tutto in una volta, ti ci strozzi! Tienilo bello saldo alla base, così non rischio di farti male, se comincio a muovermi troppo».

Eccolo.

«M… ma! Ma tu fai ogni volta il… il contrario?!» balbettò Yuuri, mentre tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno gli trascorrevano sul viso in un’alternanza talmente buffa da strappare una risatina sommessa al suo ragazzo. Certo, lui trovava tutto molto divertente, invece Yuuri fu assalito dalla pelle d’oca, quando sentì le sue dita accarezzargli il collo e vide la sua bocca sorridergli di nuovo, un sorriso troppo pulito per non fargli temere uscite anche peggiori.

«Ma Yuuri… è diverso, io sono un professionista!» esclamò con fare drammatico, neanche la sua vita l’avesse spesa in occupazioni diverse dal pattinare sul ghiaccio «E poi… a me piace da morire quando me lo ficchi tutto in gola!».

_Diodiodiodio_ , poteva anche risparmiarsi l’occhiolino complice, Yuuri voleva seppellirsi completamente nel materasso e scomparire dalla faccia della Terra. Non poteva dirgli quelle cose, con quella voce, mentre erano in quello stato. Era sleale per tutta una lunga serie di motivi che cominciava col suo atavico imbarazzo e finiva col fatto che il suo corpo aveva appena reagito con violenta euforia a quelle parole, alla faccia di tutte le sue remore.

Yuuri si produsse in un sussurro basso e gutturale, il rumore della sua mente che si stava rompendo, con tutta probabilità, e poi «Ghgl… v… va bene… credo… credo che proverò… questa… questa tecnica… uh» sputò fuori una sillaba accavallata dopo l’altra, perché ok, la voglia, va bene, il desiderio di farlo godere, ma in effetti l’idea di slanciarsi su di lui con la stessa foga che Viktor gli dedicava lo inquietava non poco.

Toccarlo, sì, a quello era decisamente più abituato, poteva ripartire da lì e osare a modo suo. Viktor trattenne il fiato, in trepidante attesa, quando i polpastrelli sudati di Yuuri si posarono piano sulla sua pelle tesa, cominciando a prendere le misure di quello che presto gli avrebbe fatto. Vide il modo in cui la bocca di lui gli si avvicinava, pianissimo, come se avesse paura di risvegliare qualcosa che non poteva gestire; vide lo sguardo castano che saettava in modo obliquo, imbarazzato eppure curioso di osservare fino all’ultimo che genere di reazioni potesse provocargli. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, riempirlo di baci anche solo per tutta la tenerezza che gli ispirava quell’espressione sperduta, ma prima che potesse muovere anche solo un dito, Yuuri lo baciò.

Fu un bacio lento e asciutto, labbra premute forte contro la sua erezione tesa, da mandargli un guizzo elettrico giù per le anche e su per la spina dorsale fino a farlo sospirare con veemenza, un suono acuto e sottile che si allargò in una bolla di sospiri sempre più forti, mentre Yuuri cominciava a insistere. Un bacio un po’ più in alto, uno appena più in basso, lo sentiva pulsare fra il suo palmo e sotto le sue labbra umide, così caldo che avrebbe voluto assaggiarlo subito, divorarselo davvero in un boccone solo.

Fu solo quando, però, raggiunse la punta che la sua bocca si schiuse, in un bacio lento, e la sua lingua si permise di assaporarlo appena in una lappata veloce. Fu solo in quell’istante che «Sì…» mormorò Viktor, tirando fuori tutto il fiato che aveva trattenuto, mentre le sue dita artigliavano forte le lenzuola per non premersi con prepotenza sulla nuca di Yuuri.

Voleva muoversi nella sua bocca, subito, ma «Sì… bravo… proprio così…» fu tutto ciò che sussurrò, gli occhi azzurri completamente rapiti dal modo in cui la sua lingua spuntava fuori dalle labbra arrossate e lo leccava, lo ricopriva di saliva e dei respiri roventi e affamati di Yuuri. Si era tenuto gli occhiali sul naso, nella foga del momento, e con quelle lenti appannate e quell’espressione vergognosamente concentrata in viso, Katsuki Yuuri era davvero la cosa più preziosa e adorabile che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

«Bravo… continua così…» cantilenava lui e Yuuri avrebbe voluto gemere fortissimo, perché non c’era modo di sbagliarsi sulla sincerità dei suoi incoraggiamenti, non mentre glieli rivolgeva con quella voce rotta dal piacere, una voce che continuava a spezzarsi ogni volta che le sue dita lo impugnavano meglio e la sua lingua lo circuiva con più convinzione.

Neanche Yuuri scherzava, quando diceva che gli piaceva tutto, di Viktor Nikiforov. Lo aveva baciato e morso tante di quelle volte e scoprire quel nuovo sapore di lui non gli dispiaceva affatto. Si sentiva avido, aveva quasi paura dell’acquolina in bocca che lo spingeva a farsi più avanti, a inglobarlo completamente fra le sue labbra, e poi lo sentì, il lamento distinto con cui «Ti prego… non ti fermare…» Viktor lo richiamava e le sue dita sprofondavano nei suoi capelli, perché _stava facendo bene_.

Lo prese, spalancando la bocca e chinandosi in avanti più che poteva, mentre la sua mano lo impugnava saldamente, proprio come gli aveva detto lui, e Viktor sussultò distintamente fra i suoi denti, in un modo tanto improvviso e spoglio di tutte le sue solite sicurezze da meravigliarlo. La bocca di Yuuri era un antro caldissimo e umido in cui Viktor avrebbe voluto perdersi, e si chiese come avrebbe fatto, da quel momento in poi, a guardarlo parlare nella normalità di tutti i giorni, senza ricordare quella sensazione, costretto a dominarsi davanti a tutti gli altri che non sapevano.

Non potevano sapere quanto debole lo stesse rendendo quella bocca che succhiava piano, strappandogli ogni lucidità un centimetro alla volta, accogliendolo tutto contro le pareti morbide delle sue guance e lui avrebbe voluto muovercisi, contro lo spessore duro del suo palato, ma Yuuri lo stringeva proprio bene – sapeva diventare così forte quando si dedicava alle cose che amava.

Yuuri se lo stava mangiando, davvero, la sua bocca ingombra di lui e di qualcosa che non era più soltanto saliva, e c’era qualcosa di intossicante nella tensione dura e bollente che gli sfiorava il palato, come i «Bravo… proprio così…» smozzicati a mezza a voce di Viktor gli accarezzavano i timpani e scivolavano lungo la schiena, costringendolo a sfregare i fianchi contro il materasso nel disperato tentativo di acquietarsi. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato tanto appagante anche per se stesso farlo godere a quel modo, ricavare piacere solo dai gemiti che gli dedicava e dalle reazioni esasperate che avvertiva con estrema nettezza contro la punta della lingua. Succhiava e leccava soltanto per sentirlo muoversi ancora, vicinissimo alla sua gola senza toccarlo mai, per sentire le sue dita che finalmente gli tiravano i capelli o si intrecciavano alla mano ancorata all’osso sporgente dei suoi fianchi.

«Yuuri… sto per venire…» fu il lamento che si sollevò nel mezzo di quel mare di tocchi umidi e sospiri appiccicosi e per tutta risposta Yuuri deglutì forte, il cuore che gli batteva a mille, mentre la mente gli lasciava balenare l’idea folle di andare fino in fondo, nonostante ogni timore.

Le dita di Viktor si strinsero più forte alla sua nuca, mentre «Allontanati…», provava a richiamarlo e il suo autocontrollo si faceva sottile, come il ghiaccio dei laghi su cui non doveva mai pattinare, se non voleva affondare così in basso da non riuscire più a risalire. Sotto il suo sguardo offuscato, Yuuri si staccò piano, le guance rosse, le labbra schiuse e umide e quel sottile rivolo di saliva che ancora lo teneva legato a lui; le strinse, piano, mentre i suoi occhi castani lo trovavano sconvolto ed ansimante e «Ti prego… lasciami fare…» gli rispondeva col suo tono più dolce e _testardo_.

Viktor non aveva la forza né la voglia di resistere, non a quegli occhi che brillavano persino dietro lo specchio degli occhiali appannati. Non a quella bocca che riusciva a scandire le parole con tanta purezza, persino mentre gli faceva le cose più oscene. Viktor non era abituato a cedere il controllo tanto facilmente ma aveva aspettato così tanto a lungo che Yuuri gli chiedesse lo scettro, che adesso glielo consegnò così, annuendo serio e crollando il capo di lato, quando il suo ragazzo si chinò, liberandosi dalla guida del palmo che ancora gli teneva sulla nuca.

Non c’era molto altro da fare, mentre la bocca di Yuuri tornava ad avvilupparlo con tanta rapidità da strappargli solo gemiti confusi e appena la forza di replicare alla stretta delle sue dita intrecciate. Non c’era molto altra da fare che sollevare i fianchi e muoversi nel pugno stretto che lo stringeva, mentre le labbra di Yuuri lo accarezzavano e tutto il suo mondo si riduceva a quel tratto di nervi e carne e sangue che pulsava disperatamente in cerca di un rilascio, violento e devastante.

E quello arrivò, sorprendendolo mentre inarcava la schiena e sprofondava nella bocca del suo ragazzo più che poteva. Arrivò e fece sobbalzare Yuuri all’indietro per un solo, singolo istante, prima di tornare a farsi avanti e ingoiare con un’avidità che con la sua inesperienza aveva poco a che fare. Viktor lo rendeva coraggioso, la voglia di prendersi ogni cosa di lui lo rendeva avventato, e in quell’istante aveva troppo poco sangue alla testa per analizzare fino in fondo quello che stava facendo.

E poi «Yuuri…» lo invocava Viktor a gran voce. «Yuuri…» lo pregava tremando. «Yuuri…» si lasciava ricadere sul materasso, morendogli in gola senza alcun ritegno, quella gola che se lo prendeva tutto, lo prosciugava senza lasciargli nemmeno la forza di restarsene sospeso a osservare l’espressione sazia e lontana sul suo viso tondo.

Viktor respirava pesantemente, la testa troppo leggera e il corpo che si rifiutava di rispondere bene agli ordini, quando finalmente riuscì a sollevarsi quel tanto da osservare la lenta risalita di Yuuri, la posa raggomitolata con cui se ne restava in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, a fissare lui, a sfiorarsi le labbra e osservare in un misto di curiosità e incredulità quello che le sue dita si portavano dietro.

Viktor si rialzò a fatica, aggrappandosi alla mano che ancora stringeva la sua, gli accarezzò la guancia col palmo grande e febbricitante, come tutto il suo corpo, prima di «Sei stato bravissimo…» sussurrargli a pochi respiri dalla sua bocca. Yuuri si perse in un singhiozzo piccolissimo, il suo sguardo castano che saettava prima in basso e poi ritornava sul suo volto, su quegli zigomi che sembravano ancora più arrossati, in contrasto con la pelle bianchissima, e sui suoi occhi azzurri, liquidi come due stagni placidi.

Gli sorrise, incerto e imbarazzato, e provò a baciarlo, prima di ricordarsi che la sua bocca era ancora sporca e cercò di farsi indietro ma Viktor fu più veloce. La sua lingua era già sulle sue labbra, a ripulirlo piano, a superare il profilo netto dei suoi denti, a portarsi via il sapore di lui che ancora restava premuto contro il palato, per sentire di nuovo Yuuri in quel bacio lento, così languido e lungo da spingerli a stendersi, di nuovo, combaciando perfettamente l’uno sull’altro.

«Pensavo… di non essermela cavata granché…» provò a obiettare Yuuri, fra un bacio e l’altro, ma «E io pensavo di averti fatto capire _quanto_ mi è piaciuto» replicava Viktor con fare sornione, strusciandosi fra le sue braccia come un grosso gatto compiaciuto.

Yuuri si produsse in un gemito inarticolato, qualcosa a metà fra l’imbarazzo e l’imprecazione, ma il suo sguardo cadde presto su Viktor: aveva un’espressione rilassata e così straordinariamente pacificata, come non gliela vedeva spesso in viso, nonostante i sorrisi divertiti e lo sguardo brillante. Gli accarezzò piano la fronte, scostando un paio di ciocche color ferro che se ne restavano incollate alla pelle, e lo sentì liberarlo dalla sua stretta e lasciargli l’agio di toccargli guance, mento e collo, come se stesse maneggiando un oggetto di cristallo fragilissimo.

Viktor si accoccolò sotto il suo petto, assecondando il suo respiro lento, mentre le sue dita scivolavano con la stessa nonchalance lungo la sua schiena nuda e segnata qui e là di graffi minuscoli, finché, di nuovo, incepparono nel dannato orlo dei jeans e ci si intrufolarono sotto, affondando tutte e dieci in una presa possessiva nelle sue natiche.

Yuuri sussultò, preso a metà di un bacio sulla sua fronte, e inarcò la schiena per la sorpresa, ricordandosi improvvisamente che Viktor era stato appagato ma adesso era il suo corpo che spasimava disperato per un contatto più profondo.

«Viktor… io posso aspettare…» ansimò pesantemente, mentre i suoi palmi si muovevano nello spazio stretto fra i suoi fianchi nudi e i boxer con i pinguini, impugnandolo e scoprendolo con tanta naturalezza che Yuuri provò l’impossibile tentazione di scivolare fuori da quei polpastrelli caldi e incastrarsi fra le sue cosce senza porre tempo in mezzo.

«Oh, lo so che sei tanto resistente…» lo prese in giro Viktor, lasciandogli un bacio ironico sulla punta del mento, e poi lo liberò dalla sua presa, tentando di disincastrarlo da jeans e boxer in una mossa sola.

«Ma tu hai tanta voglia di prendermi e io ho tanta voglia di sentirti dentro… anche adesso…».

Yuuri non aveva neanche più la forza di vergognarsi, arrivato a quel punto. Tutto ciò che la sua mente riusciva a macinare era la constatazione che Viktor era stato fra le sue mani, nella sua bocca, alla completa mercé di tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fargli, e che lui era _stato bravo_ a farlo godere, da solo, senza una guida, sorprendendolo persino con qualcosa che non si aspettava, qualcosa che lo aveva lasciato tremante e desideroso, proprio come succedeva quando era lui a fargli altrettanto.

Tutto ciò che la sua mente riuscì a gridargli fu il comando imperioso di staccarsi per aiutarlo a sfilargli i pantaloni, per permettere a Viktor di sgusciare fuori dai suoi, come un serpente che faceva la muta, e poi scivolare sul letto e allungarsi verso il comodino. Era ancora lì, ripiegato su se stesso e concentratissimo a sbarazzarsi di un calzino mentre cercava di imporsi la calma, quando in un rumore di plastica contro il legno «Fragola, lampone, cioccolato o vodka?» trillava Viktor, cavando non cioccolatini ma quattro tubetti molto usati dal cassetto del comodino.

«Vik… Vik, perché te li porti sempre dietro tutti e quattro?» gemette Yuuri, a metà fra l’estenuato e il tragicamente eccitato, ma di fronte allo sventolio con cui per poco il suo ragazzo non glieli sbatté tutti e quattro in faccia, si arrese e «Non lo so… lampone?!» sbottò, strappandogli il sorrisone più contento in cui si fosse prodotto per quella serata.

«Oh no… non li togliere… lo sai che mi piace quando ti si appannano!» mormorò Viktor, rivolgendogli un occhiolino complice, quando Yuuri fece per sfilarsi gli occhiali. Quello sospirò, borbottando qualcosa di inintelligibile, e si slanciò sulle sue labbra nel vano tentativo di ignorare l’espressione sorniona con cui il suo sguardo lo stava accarezzando da capo a piedi, perdendosi con particolare interesse su quanto chiara fosse la misura della sua impazienza.

Viktor lo baciava, mentre le sue dita giocherellavano con la chiusura del tubetto e poi, rapide e scivolose, lo impugnavano con estrema dedizione. Era caldissimo, il suo porcellino, e si chiedeva sempre come facesse a controllarsi così bene, a sembrare tanto calmo mentre desiderava soltanto riversargli addosso tutta la sua voglia.

Yuuri tremò, premendo la fronte contro la sua spalla, mentre la sua mano inseguiva quella di Viktor e gli sfilava il tubetto, si sporcava le dita di quello stesso fluido viscoso con cui gli stava ricoprendo la pelle, strappandogli un brivido dopo l’altro. Viktor lo sentì, il palmo asciutto che si premeva contro le sue spalle e lo spingeva piano a stendersi contro i cuscini, e poi il tocco discreto e meno esitante del solito che si faceva strada fra le sue natiche.

Una, due, tre nocche, le falangi che si flettevano in avanti e tornavano a distendersi, Yuuri era dentro e subito dopo era fuori; Viktor sentiva tutto nel silenzio assordante di quella camera d’albergo, il suo ansimare sommesso contro una clavicola e la ricerca perfetta di ogni suo punto più sensibile. Yuuri aveva imparato a conoscerlo bene, il suo corpo, a scovare le sue debolezze più recondite, eppure gli sfuggiva sempre la più importante.

«Viktor…».

Lui.

Lo chiamò, piano, baciandogli il collo mentre il palmo del russo si stringeva forte attorno alla sua erezione tesa, e Yuuri spinse le dita più a fondo che poteva, vincendo la resistenza dei suoi muscoli, spalancandolo un piegamento dopo l’altro mentre Viktor inarcava la schiena, di nuovo, persino mentre il suo corpo rilassato ricominciava appena a riprendere le forze.

«Porcellino mio…» rispose, premuroso ma non troppo, e lo attirò a sé, baciandogli la mascella, la guancia e poi la punta del naso, e le sue dita ancora sporche di lubrificante e di lui lo guidarono piano fra le sue natiche, lì dove le dita di Yuuri lo aspettavano, tenendolo già pronto per quello che sarebbe accaduto.

Yuuri cercò il suo sguardo, come faceva cerimoniosamente ogni volta che stava per entrargli dentro, e trovò un paio di occhi azzurri che ancora non erano stanchi di lui, che ancora volevano sentirlo, pure se i loro desideri in quell’istante non si incontravano perfettamente. Annuì, come chiedendogli il permesso, mentre entrambe le sue mani si ancoravano ai fianchi muscolosi di Viktor e poi, ecco, una spinta ed era già un po’ dentro, prima solo la punta e poi un centimetro dopo l’altro, caldissimo, gli scavava la carne come se avesse voluto bruciarlo.

Viktor sospirò, un sospiro alto e compiaciuto, abbandonandosi fra i troppi cuscini scuri del loro letto mentre lasciava che Yuuri lo guardasse, scivolando dentro il suo corpo senza nessuna difficoltà, come se fosse stata la cosa più giusta e naturale della sua vita, come se finalmente avesse trovato il modo di sentirsi padrone di se stesso persino lì, spogliato di tutto e onestamente nudo davanti ai suoi occhi azzurri.

E Yuuri lo guardava, con una fame e un’adorazione che rendevano il suo sguardo drammaticamente bello, catturava ogni minimo sussulto del suo corpo bianco, il modo in cui i muscoli si flettevano, il calore soffocante che lo inglobava senza lasciargli scampo, la stretta prepotente del corpo di Viktor che lo costringeva a restare lì, sopra di lui, le mani premute sui suoi fianchi e gli occhiali che rischiavano di scivolare giù dal naso da un istante all’altro.

Poi Viktor, zac!, richiuse cosce e gambe attorno alle sue anche, i talloni che gli affondavano nelle natiche e lui potè soltanto «Oh, Vik…» gemere, mentre si lasciava catturare in quell’intrico di muscoli e nervi che lo sollecitavano a lasciarsi andare con fin troppa, entusiastica fretta.

Si fermò, invece, completamente seppellito nella sua carne bollente e pulsante, restando a fissarlo dall’alto in basso, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Tutto ciò che trovò fu un volto beffardo, che gli sorrideva invitante, e un paio di occhi azzurri che sembravano quasi chiedergli il perché di quella sosta improvvisa, come se non lo sapessero. Tutto di Viktor lo faceva impazzire, dal suo aspetto splendente al suo carattere travolgente, ma quel modo che aveva di farlo sentire desiderato, di consumarlo di baci e di carezze, era così totale e assoluto da lasciarlo ogni volta senza fiato.

«Viktor» sussurrò all’improvviso, staccando una mano e prendendo a sfiorargli con il dorso delle nocche il petto, come a prepararsi il terreno per le parole che ancora dovevano venire. Viktor lo vide nell’alone dorato della luce alla parete, il cambiamento che trasformò il suo volto trasfigurato dal piacere in un’espressione concentratissima e «Cosa c’è?» lo chiamò in un sussurro, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte.

«Io… perché… vuoi davvero regalarmi un anello? Perché?».

Viktor gli dava forza e il sesso, certe volte, sapeva renderlo terribilmente sfacciato e Yuuri capiva che non ci sarebbe stata un’altra occasione di tirare fuori tutte le parole che si teneva ancora dentro. Lo sguardo di Viktor era ancora lì ad aleggiare nella sua mente, gli faceva sbattere il cuore con tanta forza da minacciare di sfondargli le costole, perché era stato serio, terribilmente serio in quella dichiarazione che suonava inaspettata solo per lui, che avrebbe solo dovuto avere più fede. In se stesso.

Viktor però non rispose. Viktor allungò una mano, afferrandolo per la nuca e tirandoselo vicinissimo al viso, senza baciarlo. Lo guardò, come se avesse voluto spogliarlo di pelle, muscoli e ossa e arrivargli al cuore, quel suo cuore così forte e così fragile che gli faceva porre sempre le domande sbagliate, e poi mosse i fianchi. La reazione di Yuuri fu prevedibile ed esasperata, gli occhi che si strizzavano in un’espressione sofferente e le sue anche che si muovevano per reazione, allontanandosi e poi tornando a collidere contro le sue natiche.

«Perché te lo meriti, Yuuri…» sussurrò Viktor, mentre gli affondava dentro a quel ritmo lento ed estenuante che gli toglieva il sonno e lo lasciava affamato, e lo vide socchiudere gli occhi e fissarlo in attesa. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di ripetergliele, quelle parole, ci avesse messo anche cent’anni a convincerlo che erano tutte vere, non perché gliele stava dicendo lui ma perché erano la più banale constatazione dei fatti.

«Perché sei il mio bellissimo e dolcissimo porcellino» insistette col suo tono più basso e, una spinta, Yuuri lo fece sobbalzare la prima volta.

«Perché crei la musica anche solo respirando» gli soffiò su una guancia e, un’altra spinta, le unghie di Yuuri erano conficcate così a fondo nella pelle dei suoi fianchi da lasciare dieci strie rosse su quel pallore troppo monotono.

«Perché senza di te mi sarei perso mesi fa» gli sussurrò grato e, una spinta più forte, Yuuri tremò e lo fece tremare con lui, conficcandosi così a fondo da fargli male e fargli bene e costringerlo a perdersi in un gemito alto, all’improvviso a corto di parole e di fiato.

«Perché hai un cazzo meraviglioso» rise contro la sua bocca e, una spinta impaziente, Yuuri mugolò una protesta imbarazzata, spalancando gli occhi in preda all’imbarazzo più feroce, e si sporse in avanti per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio affrettato.

Viktor si allontanò appena, però, e «Perché ti amo, Yuuri» lo fulminò, stringendogli le guance fra le dita lunghe e Yuuri si fermò, immobile e incredulo sopra di lui, smettendo di respirare a un passo dal suo viso. Poi il suo cuore riprese a battere, così veloce da finirgli in gola, così veloce da riempirgli gli occhi di lacrime e i timpani di un battito assordante, così veloce che Yuuri superò la presa di Viktor, si premette contro il suo viso e gli strappò quel sorriso dolce con cui aveva condito quelle parole, tanto incredibili da sembrargli venute fuori da un sogno.

Ricominciò a muoversi, impetuoso e testardo, l’adrenalina che gli scorreva sottopelle insieme alla paura come lava bollente. Aveva così paura di perderlo, di deluderlo ora che gli aveva detto tanto – gli aveva detto _tutto_ – che non conosceva un modo onesto di ringraziarlo, se non affondandogli dentro con tutta la forza e la dedizione che possedeva, se non spingendosi tanto a fondo da togliere il fiato anche a Viktor, lasciarlo ansimante contro la sua bocca schiusa, a pregarlo di «Ancora» non fermarsi, mentre il suo corpo bianco ricominciava a reagire sotto la pressione di quelle sollecitazioni squisitamente insistenti.

Yuuri era un lago placido e limpido, dalle cui onde piccole lasciarsi cullare era un piacere che Viktor considerava un privilegio immeritato. Delle volte, però, sapeva diventare come l’oceano in tempesta e allora lui non vedeva l’ora di lasciarsi sommergere, di affogare senza opporre resistenza, di farsi inchiodare contro la prima superficie disponibile e lasciarsi dominare da quel ritmo che non gli dava tregua e quelle spinte assassine che gli impedivano persino di articolare gemiti coerenti.

Ma poi «Viktor… però…» rallentò Yuuri, producendosi in un gemito basso e sofferente, perché non era il momento di parlare, le sue mani tremavano forte, mentre si puntellava al materasso e si staccava dal petto ansimante di Viktor, per sovrastarlo mentre «… niente Cartier, ti prego».

Persino nell’incoscienza prepotente di quel momento, persino mentre Yuuri lo prendeva – bollente, teso così adorabilmente prepotente – Viktor riuscì a lanciargli un’occhiata scettica, di quelle che solitamente precedevano uno schiaffetto severo dietro la nuca ma «Costa troppo… e così non posso regalarti un anello… anch’io…» lo freddò Yuuri, lasciandolo senza parole.

Anche l’affondo feroce con cui lo inchiodò al materasso, costringendolo a schiudere le cosce per accoglierlo tutto, fu abbastanza perché Viktor potesse solo gemere, mentre Yuuri approfittava del suo silenzio per «Perché sei importantissimo per me… Viktor…» esclamargli, la voce alta e sforzata mentre fletteva le braccia e lo faceva sobbalzare, ancora una volta.

«Perché quando ti ho visto danzare… ho capito che eri la cosa più bella del mondo…» insistette e in un gemito le dita di Viktor erano strette attorno ai suoi polsi, fortissimo, mentre tutto il loro mondo si riduceva solo a quel punto preciso in cui i loro corpi erano connessi, lì dove Yuuri si muoveva con la paura di affogare da un istante all’altro; lì dove Viktor lo stringeva, forte, col terrore che se ne andasse e lo lasciasse vuoto e solo.

«Perché prima di te era tutto grigio, Vik… e tu… tu mi hai riportato tutti i colori…» sospirò Yuuri e la sua voce era uno scricchiolio sofferente, calda e singhiozzante come la voce di Viktor, che riusciva appena a sussurrare il suo nome, a impugnarsi seguendo il ritmo di quelle spinte sempre più frenetiche e veementi, solo per lui, solo perché guardasse in che stato lo stava riducendo.

«Perché hai un cu…» un sospiro, lo sguardo che saettava sulla mano di Viktor e vacillava «… lo meraviglioso… dannazione… non ce la faccio…» gemette Yuuri, rosso fino alla radice dei capelli, mentre il suo ragazzo sotto di lui rideva e gemeva in quel suo modo osceno e spensierato e i tremiti del suo corpo scuotevano entrambi, lasciandoli sempre più a corto di resistenza.

«… perché ti amo anche io… Vik… tor…».

Silenzio.

Yuuri lo guardò, attraverso le lenti troppo appannate, oltre l’alone di luce dorata che non lo illuminava abbastanza, e gli occhi di Viktor si spalancarono, sorridendo più delle sue labbra arrossate, vivaci come la mano che si staccava dal suo polso e lo tirava per la nuca, mentre il russo riusciva a stento a sollevarsi e trascinarlo in un bacio così lungo e disperato che Yuuri avrebbe voluto piangere, perché era stato come lanciargli il suo cuore e sentire le sue mani caldissime che lo accoglievano delicate.

Viktor avrebbe voluto sciogliersi nello stesso, identico pianto sollevato di fronte a quell’espressione così determinata, tanto fiero della forza con cui gli aveva rovesciato addosso quelle parole, ma tutto quello che fece fu gemere contro la sua bocca schiusa e ricominciare a muovere la mano, seguendo il ritmo di quegli affondi sempre più scoordinati e profondi.

Non ci fu tempo per altre parole, solo per i respiri affannati e i lamenti che si rincorrevano, solo per i loro corpi che si attraevano e si respingevano, i muscoli che guizzavano sotto pelle e i nervi che sfrigolavano di elettricità purissima, solo per i loro sguardi che si cercavano – Yuuri che lo guardava toccarsi con fame esasperata, solo perché lui lo vedesse; Viktor che lo guardava entrare e uscire dal suo corpo, apparire e poi scomparire come la più piacevole delle illusioni.

Fu Viktor il primo a cedere, a contrarre cosce, natiche e muscoli in un intreccio disperato mentre gli sporcava la pancia, stanco, estenuato, così assurdamente soddisfatto da temere di crollare morto dal sonno in quell’istante preciso. E sarebbe andato anche bene, perché c’era il suo ragazzo sopra e dentro e contro di lui, che lo riempiva tutto senza lasciargli neanche la forza di sentire il suo piacere, troppo impegnato a continuare a darlo anche a lui.

Yuuri avrebbe voluto continuare per sempre. Staccarsi da Viktor, smettere improvvisamente di muoversi e ricavare piacere da quello sfregamento che faceva impazzire entrambi era ogni volta un trauma, una doccia fredda lungo la spina dorsale, ma anche il suo corpo aveva dei limiti, anche la sua schiena si inarcò, con forza. Tutto quello che poté fare fu restare incastrato fino in fondo fra le cosce del suo ragazzo, morirgli ancora una volta dentro e questa volta erano così fusi e confusi assieme che non bastavano neanche le stelle a descrivere quello che sentì, quando in un tremito prepotente si liberò di tutta la pressione che gli scorreva sotto pelle.

Gli ricadde addosso, senza forze, e Viktor era già lì a braccia larghe, pronto ad accoglierlo in una stretta spasmodica. Erano stanchi, accaldati e sudati e a Yuuri bastò appena accoccolarsi contro il suo petto per capire che avrebbero dovuto muoversi, staccarsi l’uno dall’altro e darsi una ripulita. Ma non voleva.

Voleva restare così, a sentirlo respirargli piano fra i capelli scompigliati, a ricoprirgli la fronte di baci e le spalle e la schiena di carezze lente, mentre si lasciavano scivolare addosso l’adrenalina, la voglia e le parole – tutte le parole che si erano detti, sempre in quei momenti così concitati, quando non c’era il tempo di assorbirle in pace.

«Quindi ti piace quel genere di anello…?».

«Davvero mi ami…?».

Le loro voci si accavallarono, roche e arrossate dalla fatica, e Yuuri sollevò il capo di scatto, incontrando lo sguardo profondamente ironico di Viktor. Gli sfilò gli occhiali, piano, appoggiandoli sul comodino mentre quello seguiva con lo sguardo ogni sua mossa e tutte le ombre che la sua mano proiettava sul copriletto e contro il muro, quasi rapito.

«Perché dovrei dirti una bugia, Yuuri?» gli sussurrò, calmo, sfiorandogli la fronte con le dita ancora appiccicose, e Yuuri strinse le labbra, senza sapere cosa rispondere. Non c’era una risposta vera a quella domanda retorica, Viktor non gli avrebbe mai mentito, non ne ricavava nulla a restargli vicino. A parte il fatto che, a quanto pareva, la sua presenza lo rendeva felice.

«Comunque sì… preferisco un anello semplice… niente pietre preziose o cose del genere… non ce lo vedo bene sulle mie dita… non mi piacerebbe nemmeno…» Yuuri concluse, cambiando discorso in un’improvvisa fitta di imbarazzo. Che senso aveva porsi tutte quelle domande? Che senso aveva assillare Viktor con le sue insicurezze, fino a stancarlo, magari? Finché le sue paure non si fossero condensate tutte in una verità che gli sembrava dovesse tornare a incombergli alle spalle come uno spettro che…

«Ti amo tantissimo, Yuuri».

Le dita di Viktor si posarono piano sotto il suo mento, riportandolo a terra, nell’alone dorato di luce e lontano dalle ombre più scure, mentre il russo gli sorrideva, ignorando tutti i suoi tentativi di depistarlo.

«È per questo che non mi stancherò mai di ripetertelo, ogni giorno, anche quando non avrai più bisogno di sentirmelo dire» concluse, rimirandoselo sotto la luce, perché Viktor era così, riusciva a vedere sempre qualcosa splendere in lui anche quando Yuuri temeva di essersi inoltrato nella notte più buia, quella in cui non c’era raggio di sole a cui aggrapparsi per venirne fuori e ricominciare a vedere.

Yuuri si sporse, baciandolo piano, ancora intrappolato fra le sue cosce e per nulla intenzionato a separarsi tanto presto. Poi strinse i pugni contro il suo petto e «Anche io… anche io voglio ripetertelo… sempre… anche se un giorno ti stancherai di sentirmelo dire» sputò fuori tutto d’un fiato, perché la lucidità tornava e con lei la fastidiosa ritrosia che gli si attaccava sempre alla nuca, impedendogli di scandire bene tutto quello che si portava dentro.

«No, Yuuri. Non mi stancherò mai… ne ho bisogno anch’io» lo sentì rispondergli e il suo sorriso divenne una piega malinconica nella visuale un po’ sfocata del suo sguardo miope, qualcosa che gli tagliò il cuore di netto, perché c’era qualcosa di drammaticamente fragile in quella voce che si faceva rauca e lo pregava, come faceva solo nel mezzo dell’amplesso più travolgente.

Yuuri non poteva mai dimenticare che in fondo – e gli sembrava una bestemmia anche solo pensarlo – Viktor sapeva essere fragile quanto lui, in certe zone piccole e molto nascoste di se stesso, e che di essere una solitaria regina del ghiaccio si era stancato già prima di incontrarlo. Che senza di lui dal ghiaccio si sarebbe lasciato intrappolare molto tempo prima. Doveva essere forte e non solo per se stesso.

Doveva essere forte, perché su quel ghiaccio sottilissimo potevano pattinare soltanto in due, mantenendosi in un equilibrio precario, tutto spinte e aggiustamenti imprecisi un giorno dopo l’altro.

I suoi pugni si sciolsero, cercando le sue mani e trovandole ancora ferme sulle sue guance, intrecciandoci strette nocche e falangi, stringendo forte mentre lui gli sorrideva e questa volta erano le sue labbra a piegarsi in un’espressione serena, senza macchie e senza dubbi.

«Comunque non c’è bisogno di anelli costosi, per me. Basta solo che abbiano un sacco di brillantini» esclamò Viktor all’improvviso, la sua voce che tornava a farsi squillante e allegra, riempiendo il buio della stanza di tanto colore, quanto nemmeno le luci del mondo esterno riuscivano a fare.

«Sei sicuro? Mi dispiacerebbe regalarti qualcosa con delle pietre finte…» mugugnò Yuuri, appollaiandosi di nuovo sul suo petto. Per qualche secondo un silenzio quieto tornò a calare su di loro, stanco e torpido abbastanza perché lui potesse lasciarsene cullare, socchiudendo gli occhi sul ritmo lento del respiro di Viktor.

«Beh, poi se vuoi andare sul sicuro… c’è un tipo di anello molto interessante e che non costa neanche tantissimo…».

Poi Viktor parlò.

Parlò e Yuuri «Vik… in che senso…» rabbrividì, perché quello non era il suo tono dolce e un po’ malinconico dei momenti seri. Era il tono sarcastico e affilato con cui si preparava a tirargli un brutto scherzo e, ecco, neanche aveva alzato lo sguardo che già le sue labbra a cuore lo avevano investito con il peggior sorriso di sempre.

«Si chiamano _cockring_ e ce ne sono alcuni bellissimi, così colorati, conosco un paio di siti che dovresti proprio vedere!».

Viktor era capace di menzionargli _cose_ talmente oscure che Yuuri aveva davvero bisogno di fare le sue ricerche, prima di riuscire a capire che razza di proposta oscena gli stesse facendo. L’inglese, però, lo conosceva abbastanza bene da non aver bisogno di ricorrere a Google per connettere il significato di quella parola composta…

«Viktor?! Se è quello che penso, io…» sbottò Yuuri, puntellandosi sui palmi per sovrastarlo di nuovo, ma quello lo afferrò lesto, premendogli i talloni contro il bacino mentre «Quando vedrai come funzionano, ci ripenserai! Sono più larghi degli anelli normali, alcuni vibrano persino! E li metti alla base del…» lo incalzava, sfiorandogli il mento con fare fintamente seducente.

«Viktor! No!» tagliò corto Yuuri, facendosi paonazzo, e questa volta era davvero convinto: aveva bisogno di un defibrillatore o sarebbe morto seduta stante. Viktor rise, gettando la testa all’indietro e per poco evitando di sbatterla contro la testiera del letto, e la sua voce riecheggiava chiara nei timpani e nel petto di Yuuri che, nonostante tutto, si sciolse in un mezzo sorriso storto.

C’erano molte cose nella sua vita che avevano reso Viktor felice, cose che lo avevano rassicurato, in cui si era infilato come una seconda pelle fino a farsele star bene addosso, ricavandone sempre successi e conferme. Fra tutte, però, ce n’era solo una che poteva eguagliare il pattinaggio, solo una che lo aveva costretto e lo costringeva a meritarsela dando il massimo ogni giorno ed era lì ad arrossire, ridere e imprecare contro di lui nel modo più adorabile che conoscesse.

Per quanto ne poteva sapere, Yuuri avrebbe potuto regalargli anche il cerchietto di plastica del tappo di una bottiglia d’acqua. Lui se lo sarebbe tenuto al dito e lo avrebbe mostrato con lo stesso orgoglio con cui mostrava le sue medaglie: il cuore di Katsuki Yuuri, dopotutto, era il premio più importante che avesse potuto vincere in vita sua.

**Author's Note:**

> E ci siamo.  
> Avete finito di leggere questa fic e SIETE ANCORA QUI. Mi complimento con voi. Cosa devo dirvi? Scrivere una fic così lunga e così complessa dopo quattro puntate di una serie è un azzardo anche per me ma, again, Viktor e Yuuri sono così belli che per loro scriverei fiumi di inchiostro. Ho giocato parecchio con la caratterizzazione di Viktor, qui, con la possibilità che abbassasse la guardia abbastanza da mostrare le sue fragilità ma, again, io sono convinta che pg fighi fino in fondo non ne esistano e mi piace speculare sulla sua estrema sicurezza. Non credo che sia un maniaco del controllo ma credo che sia stato tanto abituato a vincere e con tanta facilità da essersi lasciato cullare dalle sue certezze e adoro l'idea che Yuuri possa sempre sorprenderlo, a modo suo, e indurlo a lasciarsi andare e non essere "la parte dominante" del duo. Si merita di stare sotto, insomma. *breaks in*
> 
> Questa fic è PIENA di citazioni. Cito la tecnica del kintsukoroi, cito De André, cito Shining, divertitevi a trovarle perché ne ho ficcate dentro talmente tante che ho perso il conto.
> 
> Gli anelli che Yuuri e Viktor hanno adocchiato sono [questo](http://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/categories/rings/love/b4085100-null.html) e [questo](http://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/categories/rings/trinity-de-cartier/b4093100-trinity-de-cartier-ring.html) e costano un occhio della testa, entrate da Accessorize, vi prego.
> 
> C'è davvero un ryouten che si chiama [Tennou-den](http://www.tennouden.com/en/index.html) a Osaka e la saletta in cui Yuuri e Viktor "mangiano" è quella da dodici posti. Non so se possano starci anche solo due persone ma la mia verosimiglianza finisce ai nomi, lo sapete bene.
> 
> C'è anche Cartier sulla strada dalla fermata metro di Shinsaibashi al St. Regis Hotel. Sì, ho ripercorso la strada su Google Maps perché non ho una vita.
> 
> Non lo so se c'è uno specchio nell'ascensore del St. Regis ma Viktor mi sa di esibizionista che fa cosacce davanti agli specchi, non potevo lasciarmi scappare l'occasione ghiotta.
> 
> Questa fic doveva chiamarsi "La Signora dei Pompini", altro che quel titolo lì - che poi sembra un doppio senso, non intendevo "bigger" in quel modo, DAI. E voglio ringraziare la rubrica di Dan Savage su Internazionale perché quei consigli su come praticare sesso orale a un uomo senza strozzarsi li ho beccati lì. Viktor... beh, possiamo immaginare come abbia accumulato tanta CONOSCENZA.
> 
> Viktor non ha gag reflexes, è un dato di fatto.
> 
> Viktor adora anche fare sesso con le luci accese perché, ESIBIZIONISMO. E poi deve guardarlo bene, sto porcellino.
> 
> E gli occhiali appannati? Parliamone. #nO
> 
> Yuuri che toppa Viktor e prende le redini del gioco è un'immagine che mi scalda il cuore.
> 
> Per l'ultima posizione di Yuuri e Viktor devo ringraziare le scan di [questa doujinshi](http://raxilia5running.tumblr.com/post/152532831836) (ATTENZIONE, IMMAGINI NSFW NEL LINK) di Zenda, una TakaMido bellissima che mi ha aperto gli occhi. Sulla TakaMido e su tutte le posizioni in cui Yuuri potrebbe ripassarsi Viktor nelle prossime fic.
> 
> _La resistenza._
> 
> Quel lubrificante alla vodka tornerà. Ve lo prometto.
> 
> Ciao, vi voglio bene. *piange via dopo le note chilometriche*


End file.
